Halo:the rider war
by blackcomet1224
Summary: A story of a brothers search for his little sister Daisy who was kidnapped and replaced by the UNSC government. Accepting a deal from a mysterious woman to participate in a coming war. Axel with his contract beast magnugiga becomes Kamen rider Zolda fighting with other riders and against the covenant while searching for his sister, but does he want to find out what happen to her?
1. Rise of a Zolda(part 1)

(Arthur's note: I rebooted this fic so Axel is 20 and daisy is 14 . Well this is my first fanfic and I thought of this idea while watching halo:homecoming. All riders will receive showa era like cybernetic implants and genetic enhancement. I am looking for beta readers and anybody who knows a lot of halo and kamen rider to help me keep halo dates in line and to keep things canonical, and people who can help write stories line etc. Also the riders will look like there S.I.C versions I wont be describing them in detail so please use google image to see what each rider look like. The prologue take place during the halo legends: home-coming ova. I am also re writing the story so expect changes in the chapters i wrote so far.)

_Rider belt speak_

Radio speak

(thought)

**Contract beast/Monster speak**

Normal speak

*alien language*

_**Chapter 1: Rise of a Zolda. Part 1**_

Opening song: Kienai Niji ~ Un-Erasable Rainbow ( watch?v=AT3yFCxRXxo)

*Opening intro*

Axel in his human form is standing on a cliff staring at the ocean with a small bear necklace in his hand.

(Scene change)

Axel in his Kamen rider zolda form is standing in an ONI facility surrounded by UNSC marines he pulls out his advent card and slides it in his magna visor and then on the floor a portals opens and Magnugiga pops out. The soldiers pop back in surprise/fear. Zolda points at the group and Meganugiga fires its arm cannon.

(Scene change)

Silhouettes of riders appear on-screen fighting covenant forces.

(Scene change)

A crab themed rider standing on a pile of dead covenant soldier on an old highway in a war-torn city uses his huge claw to chop a grunt in half, and then was suddenly tackled by a Spartan in black Mark VI armor. They both tumbled to the ground and exchanged blows until they both were on the opposite of side of the highway. The crab themed rider took a card from his belt and places it in his smaller claw on his left forearm and a shield appears on his left arm. The rider and Spartan charged at each other. Then the screen turns white.

(Scene change)

Two knight themed riders in a ruined city are double teaming a hunter, and use their finishing attacks slicing the hunter down the middle causing an explosion.

Scene change

A stained glass king themed rider is slice a head of an Elite off using a rapier like weapon then turns to aid an injured group citizens.

(Scene change)

Four riders one with a Gatling, one with a pistol, one with a machine gun and one with a giant missile launcher are fighting in a desert trying to aid a group of helljumpers.

(Scene change)

A rider holding spiral sword to a person neck interrogating the person in an old abandon building while a giant snake is behind him staring the person down with a hungry hiss.

(Scene change)

Zolda, Daisy and a group of Spartans and riders fight against an on Sault of a flood.

(Scene change)

*opening ends*

Year: 2525

Planet: Sargosso

Location: Home garden

3rd person

Axel Yamire was lying on the ground in a pool of crimson liquid dying every cough producing the crimson liquid bringing him closer to death. Cursing and yelling in rage at the heavens. Shot in the chest by an ONI agent while trying to stop his little sister from being taken by Doctor Catherine Halsey head of the Spartan 2 project. Looking at the blue sky seeing the Hornet his sister was on flying in the distance and hearing the clone of his sister yelling for help. Covered in his own blood Axel was full of anger and rage angry at himself for failing to protect his sister, angry at Halsey for taking his sister, and angry at his own weakness.

Axel POV

I see the hornet my sister is on getting farther and farther away. My blood boils with the rage of a thousand suns. I cry with anger and grief cursing the heavens and the person my sister refers to as Halsey.

"AAAGAGHAHAHAAHA! HALSEY I SWEAR I WILL GET MY LITTLE SISTER BACK! EVEN IF IT THE LAST THING I DO I WILL RESCUE MY SISTER AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU PAY DEARLY YOU BITCH!" I swore to the high heavens.

I yelled and raged until I notice that the clouds stopped moving, the squirrels were frozen in place, and there were no sound except...

"Hello Axel." said mysterious voice.

I turned my head to the gentle voice and sees a woman covered in bandages wearing a hat and trench coat and behind her was what looks like a mechanical Minotaur.

"What. Who? Who are you? Why is everything frozen? Are you death? Is this my final judgement? I asked as I coughed up blood.

"You may call me The Doctor,I froze time so we can talk without interruption, and I want to make a deal with you." the woman said simply.

I looked at her wondering if I am hallucinating from blood loss or this is really happening.

"What kinds of deal do you want to offer?" I asked interested.

"I can offer you power. I can grant you the power to save your sister. I can make you faster and stronger, and I can even tell you where they will take your sister. All you have to do is one thing." Said The Doctor.

"Ok what is the catch?" I asked.

"Fight. There will be a war coming soon and humanity will need Kamen riders." she said simply.

"Kamen Rider?" I asked curious to what the term mean.

"Yes, a project i started to create the ultimate warriors who fight for what right. Defenders of the weak they are the greatest of warriors and you can become one." she explained.

She pulls out a green square object with a bull face on top.

"All you have to do is make a contract with the Minotaur behind me his name is Magnugiga with him you will have the power to save your sister. The power to change the world all you have to do is take this deck. Now be warned once you take this deck it is a lifetime commitment. To put simply a contract. You will fight enemies who have no mercy. You will fight monsters that you wont even find in your worst nightmares. You will fight to protect the innocent until your final breath. As a rider you are expected to have moral integrity , Honor, and will. I don't want anybody who lack any of those things to be a rider, so don't take this lightly. Now the question for you is: Deal or no deal?" she asked seriously.

I lifted up my battered and broken body. It was like a million fire ants were under my skin biting me, but my rage, my pain, my grief, and memory of that promise I failed to keep gave me the strength to get up.

"Before... I agree to anything... you must do one more thing for me." I said panting ever breathmaking breathing harder and harder.

The doctor raised her eyebrow with interest.

"Oh what is that?" she asked curiosity clear in her voice.

I looked at her hard trying to stay conscious. "I want you to heal Diana the clone of my sister. I want her to have a full life."

"Why you want me to do that? She not really your sister just a pale imitation of her. Why not just let her die?" she asked.

I looked at her with hard glare. "Why would I want that. I don't care if she is clone. She doesn't deserve to die she just as much of a victim, and I consider her a sister as well." I said through strained gasps.

The Doctor laughs and put the deck in my hand.

"I was hoping you would say that. You past my test. Now sleep and when you wake up your life will change forever. I sense great potential in you. Dont disappoint me." she said.

I felt time starting back up, and me losing consciousness I could hear sirens and people yelling until the world turned black.

_**Next Chapter: Rise of a Zolda part 2**_

**(Arthur note: Well here's my first crossover more riders will appear and there will be a rider vs spartan battle also accepting OCs for the riders Please use hesei – neo heisei era riders also please give an explanation for the more mystical riders. I'm also taking story suggestion so kamen rider and halo nuts lay it on me. Please review and give feedback no flames. Also who ever guess correctly who the riders are in the opening will have one their OCs riders(use official suits, but OC characters.) appear in the story)**


	2. Rise of a Zolda(part 2)

**(Authors note: Well this is CH 2 my first fanfic and I am still looking for beta readers and anybody who knows a lot of halo and kamen rider to help me keep halo dates in line and to keep things canonical, and people who can help write stories line etc. Also the riders will look like there S.I.C versions. The prologue is during the halo legends: home-coming ova. I do not own Kamen rider or I decided to name daisy and axel home town Atlantic city. Also shout out to Nexus Gundam for being the first to review, so as a reward you can PM me you're OC and what rider suit he will use be sure to include details such as bio, age, etc. Axel is 20 in 2525.)**

_Rider belt speak_

Radio speak

(thought)

Contract beast/Monster speak

Normal speak

*alien language*

_**Chapter 2: Rise of a Zolda. Part 2**_

Opening song: Face of fact by kotoko( watch?v=lPMZ573L0KQ)

*Opening intro*

Axel in his human form is standing on a cliff staring at the ocean with a small bear necklace in his hand. A ghost of Six year old Daisy appears next to him.

(Scene change)

Axel in his Kamen rider zolda form is standing in an ONI facility surrounded by UNSC marines he pulls out his advent card and slides it in his magna visor and then on the floor a portals opens and Magnugiga pops out. The soldiers pop back in surprise/fear. Zolda points at the group and Meganugiga fires its arm cannon.

(Scene change)

In a dark ally Kamen rider skull is interrogating an ONI agent tied to a chair with his skull magnum pointed at the agents head.

(Scene change)

On the planet Harvest on a farm plantation kamen rider imperer is in brutal hand to hand combat with an Elite Zealot. The the Zealot pulls out his energy sword, and roared a battle cry. The rider pulls out a card out of his belt buckle. Then he lifts up his right knee opening a card slot on his armor knee cap and placed the card in. A twin spear weapon appeared on his right forearm. The rider and zealot charged and clashed blades.

Scene change

Kamen rider Ryuki and Ryuga are fighting the flood forces on halo using fire blast from their dragon claw strike vents, and were getting overwhelmed. Then a huge fire blast came out of nowhere and decimated the flood force surrounding the two riders. The two riders look up in the sky, and they saw a red wizard themed rider with a dragon head on his chest, a dragon tail, claws on his forearm, and wings staring down with his hand in front of him revealing his red ring glowing.

Scene change

Kamen rider Kiva Dogga form is facing off against a brute chieftain armed with a gravity hammer. They are circling each other ready to strike. The Chieftain charges, Kiva pulls out a purple whistle and stuck it in the mouth of his bat belt buckle. Kiva places the hammer pole first in the ground with the fist facing forward. The hand opens revealing an eye in the middle of the hand. The eye fires a purple energy beam vaporizing the brute. Kiva then cracks his neck turns around and walks away with the hammer dragging on the ground.

Scene change

In a covenant camp on Reach a hazy humanoid shape sneaks around the camp to an energy jail cell that has high-ranking marines. Kamen rider Verde DE cloaked with a key card in his hand. He slides the key card in the slot disengaging the cell releasing the confused and perplexes marines.

Scene change

Kamen rider Diend back against a wall surrounded by five elites he pulls out four cards each with a picture of a different rider. He opens his gun and put each card then closes the gun. He fires it in front of him and the riders on the cards appear Kamen rider Gai, Kamen rider G3, and Kamen rider skull. All of them got into a stance ready to fight.

Scene change

Zolda, Daisy and a group of Spartans and riders fight against an assault of a flood.

*opening ends*

Year: 2525

Planet: Sargosso

Location: Ambulance Truck

The ambulance sped through the streets of Atlantic City heading towards Atlantic memorial Hospital. Paramedics were working diligently to stop the bleeding from the gunshot wound Axel suffered in his chest. As they worked Axel was dreaming going through his memories from Daisy disappearance and "return" 8 years ago to what happened one hour ago.

*flashback*

8 years earlier

Year: 2517

Planet: Sargasso

Location: Home

3rd person

It was a breezy day in Atlantic City the birds were chirping, the sun was out high in the sky, and the temperature was just right. Axel took his sister a six-year-old Daisy to the gray fountain in the middle of an empty plaza to play. They were throwing a red rubber ball back and forth you can hear the ball bounce back and forth with a thud. Unknown to them two people in trench coats were watching.

Axel POV

I see Daisy with her long hair wearing her dress that mom brought for her ready to throw the ball as hard as she can.

"Come on Daisy you can do it. Show me what you got. Throw it as hard as you can." I encouraged.

I had my hands in front of me ready to catch the ball. She threw the ball as hard as she can and I barely caught it. Daisy was looking at me wearing an innocent smile on her face, and then she asked.

"How was that big brother? Did I throw it hard enough?" she asked innocently

I smiled, and waved my hand pretending I was hurt.

"Yes you did little sis you hurt my hand. What Mom been feeding you steroids." I said jokingly.

I threw the ball back, and she caught with ease. She then giggles and sticks out her tongue.

"No your just weakling like always." she said in a sing-song tone.

I laughed.

"Oh yeah well next time you asked me to open the cookie jar I will be too weak to open it." I said playfully.

Daisy gave me a look.

"ah, don't be like that I was just playing. I know you're strong because you're my big brother and you will always protect me." she said.

I walked towards her bend down and place my hand on her shoulder.

"As long as I am here Daisy I will always be here to protect you. I promise."

I pull out a small black teddy bear attached to a small chain then she pulls out her bear a red one.

"Do you remember what I said when I gave this to you for your birthday?" I asked.

She smiles.

"Yeah, this bear represent the promise that you will always protect me no matter what." she said happily.

I chuckled.

"That's right, and if someone ever do something to you." I said in a serious tone.

I waited for her to finish the sentence.

"You will hunt them down and gut them like fish." She responded.

I laughed out loud and got back up.

"That's right. I will beat anybody up who so much harm a single hair on your head. It would take the entire UNSC, and every insurrectionists group to stop me. Now let's finish this game." I said cracking my knuckles.

I walked away from her and rubbed my blond hair. Then I tossed her the ball

"Alright Daisy give me all you got. Don't hold back now." I said.

I see Daisy pull her hand back ready to throw the ball. She throws the ball as hard as she can. The ball flew over my head and under a dumpster in the alley behind me.

"Dang it you threw it to hard. Alright Daisy stay here by the fountain while I get the ball." I said.

"OK. I won't move from this spot." she said smiling.

I ran to the dumpster at the end of alleyway. I bent down on my hands and knees and place my arm under the dumpster trying to get the ball. After 5 minutes of trying I finally got the ball from under the dumpster. I ran back to the fountain with the ball in my hand.

"Finally got the ball from under the dumpster." I said.

I stopped and looked around.

"DAISY!" I yelled.

I kept calling and calling. My heart beats a thousand miles per second. The world seems to freeze as I kept turning and running around the fountain desperately searching for my sister. The sister I promised I protect.

"DAISY! DAISY WHERE ARE YOU! DAAAAAAIIIIISSSSYYYY!" I yelled frantically.

I continue searched until went back to the fountain that we were playing ball by and saw the bear necklace I gave Daisy for her birthday on the ground. I picked it up and let it dangled in my hand. Then I took my cellphone of my pocket and called Mom. She answered.

"Mom Daisy is missing." I said with a heavy heart.

3rd POV

After Axel called his mom she immediately called the police. Ever since Axel got home he felt guilty, angry, and depressed. He blamed himself for his sister's disappearance, and wished he left the ball under the dumpster. Clutching Daisy's bear necklace he thought to himself "if anything happens to her I will never forgives myself." Axel's parents tried to cheer him and tell him it is not his fault, but he didn't believe them. He thought he will never see his sister again. That is until the police came knocking on the door a day later.

1 day later

Axel POV

*RING!* I hear the doorbell ring I ran to answer the door. When I opened the door I saw a police officer and somebody I thought I would never see again.

"Daisy?" I said stunned.

My parents came to the door my mom and dad hugged Daisy crying. I am supposed to be happy with tears of joy, but I have this strange feeling that something's wrong. My mom finally asked the question that is on my mind.

"Where was she?" Mom asked her voice breaking.

"Well we found her not too far from where she went missing by the fountain. We believe someone tried to kidnap her for ransom, but got cold feet and aborted the kidnapping." Said the Officer.

The feeling grew stronger something is wrong I can feel it, but my parents are just happy daisy is back. So I walked up to Daisy hugged her and gave her the bear I found at the fountain back, but the feeling was still there.

3rd pov

The Ymire family was happy that Daisy was back, but one person wasn't. Two months after Daisy's return her health started to deteriorate. As the months went on Daisy's health became worse and worse she was starting to suffer from neurological and physiological problems. The doctor say that it will keep getting worse as the years go on, and all we can do is make her time here bearable. It was strange to everyone one moment she's healthy as a horse, but ever since her return her health dropped like a rock. Axel brought up the strangeness of the situation and the feeling that something is wrong every time he looks at Daisy to his parents, but they wouldn't hear it saying he is acting "paranoid" from all those conspiracy websites he goes to. Their relationship strained because of it, but Axel learned to keep it to himself most of the time. As the months went on Axel kept a close eye "Daisy" while at the same time doing research on his sister's condition trying to find if their any other kidnappings like the one his family experience. He kept searching for 5 years going through every conspiracy website, magazine and looking through every on world and off world newspaper article related to child kidnapping specifically 6 year old's and miraculous returns ,and during those 5 years searching he trained his body and learned how to use firearms from his father who was a former marine to better prepare himself.

5 years later

Year: 2522

Planet: Sargasso

Location: Ymire family Home

Axel POV

I was in my room by myself looking at my computer and billboard full of newspaper clippings gathered personally or from friends on the conspiracy sites I go to. Every article connected to each other by a different colored piece of yarn. Sticky notes covered the dashboard listing possible connections between the kidnappings. My laptop was on and the web browser was open to a conspiracy instant chat site where I got most of my articles. I posted many threads and topics asking for help.

"I know some of these guys are a few bullets short of a full clip, but they listen to me and take what I say seriously." I thought.

I leaned back and went through what the kidnappings have in common.

"After years of researching and investigation I noticed that every kidnapping have 3 things in common: All of the victims were 5-6 years old, the victims reappeared a day after they were kidnapped, and they were all in perfect before they were kidnapped yet when they returned the victims health deteriorated within the month suffering from various neurological and physiological diseases, some didn't even make it to the end of the year." I thought putting my hand on my chin.

"What made these kids so special that someone would want to kidnapped them, and why return them the next day? Did they do something to her? " I asked myself.

I continued to think getting frustrated at the lack answers, and questioning whether I am still sane.

"Am I crazy? Have I wasted 5 years of my life listening to these nut cases looking for answers to a question not there?" I thought.

As i thought to myself I heard a notification sound from my computer letting me know someone want to chat with me.

"User Skull2009 invited me to a private chat. I wonder if he is another nutcase" I mused.

I clicked yes to the invite, and a private chat room opened.

Accel1229: Hello.

Skull2009:Hello

Accel1229: What do you want?

Skull2009:I want to help you. I have some information that will greatly assist your investigation.

That perked my interest.

Accel1229: OK. I'm listening.

Skull2009: I am sending you files and a link that will point you in the right direction. Don't ask how i got them, but believe me you would want to see them.

I thought about it and made a decision I hoped don't regret.

Accel1229: Alright send them to me.

Skull2009: sending them now.

75 files ready for download.

flash_cloning

Skull2009 logged out.

I downloaded the files. Since they were rar files they wont take long to download. While I waited for the files to finish downloading I clicked on the link.

"It's an medical article on flash cloning. What does this have to do with anything." I thought.

I read the article it was the usual stuff of the benefits etc, but when i got to the section about full body flash clones as i read the wheels in my head started to turn.

"Besides the malicious purpose full body flash clones can be used another reason full body flash cloning is illegal even for adoption purposes is because they will suffer from metabolic cascade failure which the clone cell structure deteriorate from massive build up of defects in the cell make up. Eventually the clone will suffer and die from various neurological and physiological diseases within a few years." I read out loud.

"It can't be..." I thought.

I noticed that the file downloads are done. I opened the files in winrar. I gasped in surprise.

"These are medical files. How did he get these if the police found these in my possession I am looking at jail time." I thought.

I read the files and noticed that these are the names of kids that were kidnapped.

"According to these files every one of these files every one of these kids including Daisy were above average mental and physically. That what all these kids have in common they were superior to kids their own age." I thought.

"So Skull is pretty much telling me that these were kidnapped for their superior genes, and then replaced by a flash clone." I said.

I leaned back and covered my face. "I must be crazy for even considering this. Someone possibly replaced my sister with a flash clone, but who would have the capabilities do what i am suggesting if I'm right? The only ones I can think off is the UNSC or some Insurrectionist group. I got to delete these files first then I must investigate this further."

I thought about the possible clone in the house. "You maybe a clone, but as far as I am concerned your still my sister. I hope I am wrong, and you are the real Daisy." I said quietly to myself.

3rd POV

Axel eventually moved out of the house and searched multiple leads while working multiple jobs to support himself. After 3 years of searching Axel hit dead-end after dead-end after dead-end. Until one day in 2525 he gave up. He started to think that this whole was in his head. That maybe this is Daisy she just suffering from bad luck. He gave up his search out of tiredness and move back to his home planet to focus on taking care of his sister who is wheelchair bound at this point. He was depressed for a long time until one day while watching Daisy when both his parents had to go to work he walked into the family garden to check on her and saw something that will change his life forever.

Axel POV

I was walking from the house to the family to bring Daisy in when I got to the garden I saw something that put proves that my gut feeling was. All those years of research, and looking bearing fruit in the garden was 2 people who exactly the same except one was strong and healthy , and one was wheel chair bound and sickly, and the later was handing something to healthy one. The healthy one looked like Daisy.

I stepped forward. "Daisy" I said not believing my eyes.

They both looked at me with a surprise look on their faces the one standing dropped a pistol. My eyes start to fill with tears of joy. I slowly stepped forward. My right hand in front of me ready to touch her face to see if she is real or I have lost my mind.

"Daisy?" I said again tears filling my eyes.

I continued to walk until I touched her cheek. Tears continued to stream down my face. Daisy looked at me confused. She looked at for a few seconds then spots the bear necklace around my neck.

"Brother? Is that you?" she said beginning to cry.

"Yes little sis. It is me I have searched for you for years. I knew something was wrong. I knew it." I said.

I wiped the tears from my face, and daisy did the same. I saw her holding the bear I gave her for her birthday.

"I see you met your sister." I said looking at the other one.

Daisy looked at me.

"Sister?" she said with a confused tone.

I looked at her sadden.

"Yeah, I consider both of you my sisters." I said.

The Daisy clone looked at me with a confused face.

"Brother who is she? Why doe she look like me?" she asked.

I looked at the clone not wanting to tell her. I sighed and got closer to her.

"Your what call a flash clone of your sister Daisy. That's why you're so sick. Who ever cloned you grew you too fast." I said sadden.

The Daisy clone looked at me sad. "You know I always have these dreams that I was stronger. Stronger than anyone else. Maybe those dreams were actually what my other was experiencing." she said.

She looked at me and Daisy. "If I am a clone. What does that make me to you?" she asked with sadness.

"Stop that. Your both my sisters I don't care if you're a clone or not. I still love you like family." I said firmly.

"And i consider you a sister as well." said Daisy.

I looked back at Daisy.

"Now Daisy tell me everything. Where have you been? Who took you? What happened to you? You have grown so much and you have the body of an Olympic athlete, and why do you have a gun?

Daisy looked down fist clenching.

"I kidnapped for some super soldier project funded by ONI and ran by Halsey. They kidnapped me and 75 others and replaced us with flash clones. Ever since they took me they trained us to become super soldiers. They took our last names and replaced with numbers. They put me and 75 others through brutal training after brutal training. Then after 7 years of hell (she begins to cry) they altered us put us through surgery after surgery and injected us with chemicals that supposed to make us stronger, and only 33 of us survived the procedure, and some those who did survive are crippled for life. IT WAS PAINFUL! The worst of it all was that I barely remember what mom and dad looks like. Every time I try to remember I see Halsey face, and I nearly forgot what you look like." she said her voice full of anger and sadness.

I bent down and hugged her. She continued to cry I stroked her head. As I stroked a hurricane of rage and fury swept over me.

"(THOSE BASTARDS! THEY JUST KIDS! THEY AREN'T SOLDIERS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HALSEY AND WHOEVER ELSE INVOLVED!) Don't worry Daisy I am here. I will keep my promise to both of you and your sister. I will protect you both, and I will find this Halsey and make sure she pays dearly. When mom and dad get home we will crack this whole thing wide open and make sure this doesn't happen again." I said not sure on how i can get this news out.

After a few seconds she stopped crying.

"No you can't they will kill…" she said.

Before she could finish a UNSC hornet hovered over us and two people came down one was a pale white blond woman with glasses, heels and a lab coat the other was wearing a mask and black ODST armor. I knew why they were here I grabbed the pistol pointed at the two people. The ODST pointed his pistol at me.

"Halsey." Daisy said in a voice that said she is not happy to see her.

"So that's Halsey. Well I won't let her take Daisy. Not again!" I thought.

Halsey looked at all 3 us with a calculating eye.

I stepped in front Daisy and Daisy's clone.

"GO AWAY!" I said in a cold voice.

I pointed the pistol at Halsey and her Goon.

"NOW!" I demanded.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that your sister is important for the project she was being well taken care of I assure you. She is very…" she said.

I interrupted her the fury and rage clear in my voice.

(BGM: halo CE anniversary ost: under the cover of night)

"TAKE CARE OF HER! WHY YOU BITCH!YOU KIDNAPPED HER AND 75 OTHER SIX YEAR OLDS! YOU REPLACE HER AND THEIR CHILDHOOD WITH BOOTCAMP! YOU EXPERIMENTED ON THEM!AND ONLY 33 SURVIVED! YOU REPLACED HER WITH A CLONE AND THANKS TO YOU SHES SUFFERING AS WELL! YOU DESTROYED HER INNOCENCE! AND YOU HAVE THE GALL TO SAY "SHE BEING TAKEN CARE OF" LIKE SOME SAINT!" I yelled with fury I didn't I had.

Halsey continued to talk not affected by the outburst and the gun being pointed at her. I have to give her credit she is cool even when being yelled at. She looked with what looks like remorse in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I understand why you feel the way you do,but the project needs her to protect the earth and her colonies from a growing threat." Halsey said in a voice that suggested she is truly sorry.

Halsey looks at Daisy.

"Now Daisy-023 come on this isn't your home anymore. We can keep your brother safe as long he keeps quiet. I imagine you told him everything or just enough to jeopardize his safety?" Halsey said.

The minute she referred to my little by a number my anger boiled even further.

"HER NAME IS DAISY YMIRE! NOT DAISY-023! You better get…" I yelled until I was suddenly push aside by Daisy as she walked to the Hornet.

"Daisy what are you doing?" I asked confused.

Daisy turns around and looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Brother she is right if I stay here. ONI won't hesitate to kill you, mom, dad, and my sister to keep the project a secret. This isn't my home anymore." she said with sadness clear in her voice.

I looked at her dumbfounded.

"You can't be serious Daisy. I will keep my promise to you. I will protect you and everyone we will find another….." I begged.

Daisy interrupts me her voice full of pain.

"NO! This is the only way. I… I have to go. Please tell Mom and Dad that Daisy loves them." she said as she turned around to the Hornet.

I clenched my fist in anger. Tears streamed down my face. Waves of emotions swept over me. I pointed the gun at Halsey.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER AGAIN!" I yelled.

Before I could pull the trigger a muffled bang was heard. I fell to the ground a stabbing pain in my chest. I put my hand on chest and lifted it and it cover in a crimson liquid. I realized that it was my blood. I heard Daisy scream.

"NNNOOOO!" I heard Daisy yelled.

I lifted up head and saw her being forced the hornet. Tears rolling down her eyes trying to get out of the craft to get to me, but she was strap to the hornet's seat before they closed the cockpit I yelled.

"Daisy! NEVER FORGET! I WILL COME FOR YOU! HALSEY YOU PRAY I DON'T COME FOR YOU CAUSE WHEN I DO YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE SENT TO PRISON!" I yelled with vengeful anger.

I was losing my strength quickly. I see the UNSC hornet fly away in the distance. The anger still there and tears still rolling I screamed an angry cry one single word.

"HALSEEEYYYYYYYYYYY!" I yelled.

(BGM ENDS)

3rd POV

As Axel laid there on the green grass in the garden the crimson pouring from his wound all he could think was how failed again. The clone getting a phone to call for help. Unknown to him he was being watch by woman covered in bandages, wearing a trench coat, and trench hat occupied by a mechanical Minotaur.

*Flash back ends*

*present day*

Year: 2525

Planet: Sargosso

Location: Atlantic Memorial Hospital

3rd POV

The ambulance arrives at Atlantic Memorial Hospital. The Paramedics stabilized Axel but he still was in danger. He was in bad shape he suffered massive bleeding, and internal damage from the gunshot. The doctors prep him for surgery and took him to the surgery wing. They were getting ready to work when a woman wearing a doctor mask with 3 other people came in wearing scrubs. It was the doctor.

The Doctor POV

"Alright I need everybody clear out except for my 3 assistants." I said with authority.

All of the doctors in the room looked at me stunned. The head doctor came up to me.

"On whose authority?" The head Doctor said.

The doctor pulls a blank passport.

"Mine." The doctor said simply.

The head doctor looks at the blank piece of paper.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you're from the government. Alright everybody out give her some room." The head Doctor nervously said.

When the doctors left The Doctor pulled out a remote and stopped time.

"Alright that should last a while and keep us from being interrupted. Now bring out the gene enhancers and cybernetic parts."

The 3 assistance's brought out trays with cybernetics and needles full of gene enhancements bringing them to me.

One of assistants came to me. "Ah is there something you want to know before we began?" I asked.

nodded. "Yes, why did you choose this one for The Rider project?" he asked looking at the young man.

"Because I see potential in him, and he is a victim an older brother who tried to protect his sister. He even asked me to cure the clone he still views as a sister. His sister was part of the project,and he found out and was shot for it." I said vaguely purposely knowing the full extent of its meaning.

He looked down at the young man guilt clear in his eyes. "My sins affect him as well. I just wish I had the moral courage to refuse to work on the project. May he forgive me." he said with sorrow.

I looked at Alban with pity. "No time for that now. I have a deal to keep. You can help by giving him the power necessary to save his sister." I said.

He nodded. "Alright let's get to work." he said.

(BGM: Surgeon Simulator OST-02 starts to play)

3rd POV

The doctor and her 3 assistance were hard at worked injecting Axel with gene modifiers and surgical implanting cybernetic parts that will make him stronger, faster, increase his healing factor and increase his brain processing power. After 10 hours of painstaking work, close calls and careful injections the operation was success.

The doctor POV

I looked at the boy in front of me his short blond hair hanging loosely. When I first saw him in that plaza all those years ago I knew he was special. He had the moral integrity and will become a great Kamen rider.

"Alright pass me the bacta serum." I said.

One of my assistants handed me a vial filled with a blue liquid.

"Good. This will do nicely." I said pleased.

I poured the serum on his stitches and they instantly healed. What would take weeks to heal healed in a few minutes.

"Alright everybody pack him up and take him to base." I commanded.

I took my dimensional remote out and press the button. A portal opened. Me and my assistants enter the portal.

*3 hours later*

Year: 2525

Planet: unknown

Location: unkown

Axel POV

I woke in a cold sweat in a hospital bed. When I opened my eyes I had close them again to keep the bright light from blinding me. After a few second my eyes adjusted after those few merciful seconds I remembered what happened. I slammed my fist on a nearby table breaking it in half cried and cursed in rage. I continued for 5 minutes until a very familiar voice spoke.

"I see you're awake." Said the voice.

I looked towards the source of the voice and The Doctor was there. I looked at the table surprise.

"Did I just break a steel table in half? What happen to me?" I asked confused.

I turned my head to the Doctor.

"I kept a part of my end of the bargain. I made you stronger, faster, and smarter by enhancing your genes and implanting you with cybernetics I assure you there are no negative side effects. Now with this you will the power to save your sister." she said.

She pulls out the green object with bull face on top and handed it to me. I looked for a minute.

"So this green object supposed to give power?" I asked.

The Doctor nodded her head.

"Yes." she said simply.

Then a thought popped in my head.

"What about my parents? What about my sister's clone? Where Daisy?" I asked frantically.

The Doctor smiled or at least what I think is a smile.

"Don't worry your family thinks you're at a rehabilitation facility and was hired by a very private security firm and you will start work as soon as you healed, and I healed the genetic damage your clone sister suffered. She will live a full healthy life. As for Daisy in a couple of years she is going to Harvest I will explain more in detail later." The doctor assured.

I looked at her for few seconds, but figure she will explain later so I took her answer.

"Will i be able to visit them?" I asked.

"Of course. You will be able to visit when your off duty." she said like it was obvious.

I nodded my head. "Now how will this green object supposed to help me?" I asked.

"See that mirror over there on the wall? Go over there and meet your partner." she said.

I got up and walked towards the mirror in my hospital gown and what I saw surprised me. In the mirror was the mechanical Minotaur that was behind the Doctor when I was dying on the ground, and it spoke.

"Hello Axel I am Magnugiga It will be nice working for you." it said in a deep mechanical voice.

I shook my head slowly. "Yeah it will be nice working with you too." I said slowly.

I turned to the Doctor.

"So this is my partner? So this guy will help me fight but (I hold up the green deck holder) how will this help fight?" I asked.

The doctor laughs and laugh that creep me out a little.

"Simply hold the deck in front of you and a belt should appear and tighten around your waist then slide the deck in your belt buckle and yell HENSHIN!" she explained.

I did as I as instructed I held the deck in front of me and a belt appeared around my waist.

"HENSHIN!" I yelled.

I slide the deck in the belt buckle and something strange happened a faint image of green armor appear around me after a moment the armor fully encased me. It was green with a silver and green helmet with a grill on the visor, black lower leg armor, silver chest and shoulder pieces, and there was a pistol attached to the side of my belt. I looked at myself and couldn't believe my eyes.

"Wow!" I said amazed.

"Glad you like it from now on you will be known as Kamen rider Zolda or your name here and on the field you will only be known as Kamen rider Zolda." she explained.

I looked at her. "What would you have your rider do?" I asked.

The doctor chuckles.

"Now we go to the lab to do some test, then we will meet the other riders and your trainer." she said.

Next Chapter: Ch 3 Harvest Training.

(Arthur note: Well heres CH2 of my rebooted crossover next chapter Axel will meet the other riders and there will be a short training section and a rider vs spartan battle maybe in ch4 so if anyone can give a suggestion on how this fight even start i'm all ears. Also still accepting OCs for the riders Please use hesei – neo heisei era riders. I'm also taking story suggestion so kamen rider and halo nuts lay it on me. Please review and give feedback no flames.)


	3. Ch 3 Training

(Author** s note: Well this is CH 3 of my rebooted fanfic and I am still looking for beta readers and anybody who knows a lot of halo and kamen rider to help me keep halo dates in line and to keep things canonical, and people who can help write stories line etc. Also the riders will look like there S.I.C versions. The prologue is set during the halo legends: home-coming ova. I do not own Kamen rider or I decided to name daisy and axel home town Atlantic city. Also shoutout to Nexus Gundam for being the first to review, so as a reward you can PM me you're OC and what rider suit he will use be sure to include details such as bio, age, etc.)**

_Rider belt speak_

Radio speak

(thought)

_**Contract beast/Monster speak**_

Normal speak

*alien language*

_**Chapter 3: Training**_

Opening song: Hatenaki Inochi ( watch?v=s1dpFNQI6hI)

*Opening intro*

Axel in his human form is standing on a cliff staring at the ocean with a small bear necklace in his hand. A ghost of Six year old Daisy appears next to him. The ghost disappears as Axel pulls his Advent Deck and slide in his belt buckle.

(Scene change)

Axel in his Kamen rider zolda form is standing in an ONI facility surrounded by UNSC marines he pulls out his advent card and slides it in his magna visor and then on the floor a portals opens and Magnugiga pops out. The soldiers pop back in surprise/fear. Zolda points at the group and Meganugiga fires its arm cannon.

(Scene change)

In a snow-covered forest near some ruins on an unknown world a minor prophet and a group of Elite honor guards were examining the site. Then in within a blink of an eye a huge armored tiger humanoid jumped out of the snow and pounce on the prophet and drags him to kamen rider tiger his Dest Claws covered in frost ready to strike. The honor guards shot at the huge beast trying to stop it to no avail the beast continue to drag the prophet until Kamen rider tiger stabbed the prophet. The ice from his claws slowly covering the prophet until he was covered completely and shatters Kamen rider tigers then flex his claws and looked at the shocked honor guards ready to strike Tiger and his contract beast got into a fighting pose ready for battle.

(Scene change)

In New Mombasa two children a boy and a girl running from a group of jackals are backed into a corner of a building. The jackals pointed their plasma pistols at the children until a blood curdling scream was heard. The jackals turned their heads to the source of the noise to see Kamen rider Gills with a dead jackal in his hands and its blood on his wrist blade. The jackals pointed their weapons at Gills, but Gills only roared and charged at the group.

(Scene change)

Kamen rider Gai is standing over a brute chieftain in victory. He kicks the brute and walks over to an injured Spartan lying on his back. He bends to one knee and checks for injuries. Then an explosion happens behind Gai. He turns around and sees three brute minors with brute shots aimed at him. He stood in front of the Spartan and pulled a card out of his belt buckle and tossed it into the card slot on his left shoulder armor and slides the cover. A portal opens and a humanoid rhino came out and charged at the brutes.

(Scene change)

Kamen rider Gaoh is in front of a hunter pair ready to fire their fuel rods cannons. Gaoh takes out a small rectangle object and pass it in front of his belt buckle. Arcs of electricity flowed from his belt and to his sowrd Gaohgasher. The sword sparked with energy. Gaoh then slice sideways towards the hunters the hunters. The hunters were sliced in half and fell over. Gaoh nodded his head and walked off.

(Scene change)

In a covenant camp on Reach a hazy humanoid shape sneaks around the camp to an energy jail cell that has high-ranking marines. Kamen rider Verde DE cloaked with a key card in his hand. He slides the key card in the slot disengaging the cell releasing the confused and perplexes marines.

Scene change

Two identical riders punchhopper and kickhopper are shielding a family from fuel rod cannon shot.

Scene change

Zolda, Daisy and a group of Spartans and riders fight against an on sault of a flood.

*opening ends*

**Year: 2525**

**Planet: unknown**

**Location: Kamen rider base**

3rd POV

Axel was still wearing his armor as he walked walking with The Doctor as she gave a tour of the facility explaining along the way that to keep up secrecy of the base location he will leave and arrive to this facility by hitching a ride on the den liners.

Axel POV

"So let me get this straight we are in some secret facility you only know where, and the only way I and anyone leave this place is by hitching a ride on trains that travel through the sands of time?" I asked.

The Doctor responds in a calm voice.

"Yes. Don't worry we have other ways of leaving if the den liners are down, and we need to evacuate." she assured.

I thought for a second.

"Alright." I shrugged.

The doctor turns around and looked at me surprise in her eyes.

"Well you swallowed that quite easily." she said surprise in her voice.

I chuckled. "Doc in this day and age I'll believe anything don't care where I'm at if it helps me get my sister back I'm in whatever you got going on. I mean what next you going to tell me that we will be trained to fight a war with a organization alien cultic religious zealots." I said jokingly.

The doctor chuckles and remains quiet. I had a bad feeling n my gut.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm right about something?" I thought.

As we walked down through the facility I saw a lots of soldiers wearing black armor with bug eye helmets armed with rifles with blades attached with a cable that leads to their backpack walking around or guarding a door. I also saw what I assume to be engineers wearing gold and blue armor repairing some machinery.

"So Doc who are these guys?" I asked.

She continued to walk with out looking at me. "The black ones are called ZecTroopers. They are the mainstay of our forces. Their 6 types: The ones without stripes are the average grunt the backbone of our forces they can use all types of weaponry UNSC, ours, and others, and their armor provides increase strength, and better protection than the average UNSC grunt thanks energy shields and special metals used for their body armor.

"Wait. They have energy shields? Is that even possible?" I interrupted.

"Yes, it is pretty much standard here even our engineers have them. Now no more interruptions." she said.

I continued to listen. "The ones with Olive green stripes on their arms are Sergeants; they commanded squads made up of nine troops. The ones with Blue stripes are Lieutenants; They commanded platoons composed of four squads (36 troops). The ones with Red stripes are Captains and they command companies made up of four platoons (144 troops).Yellow stripes are Commanders; they command regiments made up of four battalions (2,304 troops), Generals the ones with silver stripes command a legion, but they are outranked by Riders. Riders answer to me only. Riders are the highest ranking. Within the rider rank are Mentor class, 1st class, 2nd class, and 3rd claas. Your rank is 3rd class. You outranks all G-Units, ZecTroopers, and RioTroopers except for Elite groups which are led by rider 1st classes. Most of the time you will be on 1-5 man missions, but you will be assign to rider squads and sometimes you will be assign to temporary squads put together for specific missions who will need your expertise. They are led by an experienced 1st rider of my or mentor class choosing based on mission requirements and abilities of the riders available, and his S.I.C would be a 2nd class of the squad leader choosing. Also you will be expected to be able to lead ZecTroopers, RiotTroopers, and G-Units effectively if you come across them on your mission. Mentor classes are the highest ranking. They are in charge of training new riders, forming new squads for each mission unless i say otherwise, and assigning squad leaders. ShadowZecTropers are the ones with the Yellow and black stripes like a wasp. They part of an elite Regiment called The Shadow and are led by Kamen Rider TheBee and his 2 S.I.C the Hopper Twins PunchHopper and KickHopper. The third type are Bright troopers. They are trainees who haven't earned their ZecTrooper armor yet. In fact we are passing by the shooting range now.

As we walked we passed by a shooting range. I saw through the bullet proof windows people in the same armor except they were white shooting at at targets some are human shape, some are shaped like strange creature. One was shaped like a upright gorilla, another looked like it had stubby legs, one had what look like it had digit grade legs ,and another one was huge and heavily armored. Some are on a sparring mate fighting with the blades on their machine guns.

"We also have Riotroopers the blue and gold ones, and G-Units. They are the combat engineers and tech specialist of our forces. They can setup explosives, set traps,and hack and repair computers. They wear simplified versions of Kamen rider Faiz armor. Their shields and armor give less protection than the ZecTroopers armor because we had to make room for the built-in repair and hacking tools. G-Units are mass production versions of the suit Kamen rider G3-X and G3 mild uses. They are the most heavily armored not quite Rider level, but above the average grunt. They are the shock troopers of our forces. We send them in sometimes led by a 1st class or 2nd class rider in emergencies on missions to cause lots of damage to enemy forces and to ease up tension on our incoming forces or sometimes hold the enemy at bay until our main forces escape. There is an elite G-Unit Platoon called Blitzkrieg we send them on missions usually to tough for even our most elite teams. Kamen rider G1 leads the entire Platoon, Kamen rider G4 leads Alpha Squad, G3-X leads Beta Squad, G5 leads Charlie Squad and G3-mild leads Delta Squad" she explained.

"Doc, where do you recruit these guys?" I asked seriously.

She continued to walk leading out of the shooting range, and down a long hallway.

"They are people from different backgrounds who want to be part of something bigger. Axel theirs a war coming, and this is my way of preparing for that war." she said cryptically.

"What have i gotten myself into? No mater if it will get me to Daisy i will do whatever they want. Besides they seem decent enough." I thought.

After walking down the hall for 30 minutes we were standing face to face in front of a huge vault door.

"Where does this lead to?" I asked.

The Doctor begins typing on the keyboard, placed her eye on a scanner, and slide a key.

"You'll see." she said mischievously.

With a loud hiss the door opened slowly revealing a hall way full of doors and viewing windows. As we walked by ZecTroopers saluted The Doctor. I peered through the windows and saw people in white full body suits wearing goggles and masks working on different devices. One was working on a huge USB like device shaped like a Dinosaur skull, and another device shaped like a X. In another room a scientist is looking at what looks like purple coins, and in another room a scientist was building what looks like a cross between a stopwatch and a USB device.

"Welcome to the R&D Labs here we try to improve and upgrade yours and everybody's armor systems and weapons. From the lowest ZecTrooper to the highest ranking rider we strive to increase your chances of survival!" she exclaimed with pride.

We reached a door that simply labeled Armor Testing lab. We entered the lab, and inside was a machine with two doors and consoles behind it. A white middle age man came up to me and introduced himself.

"Greetings my name is Alban. I am was one of the doctors who operated on you to give your enchantments specifically your reflexes, and learning speed." he explained.

I nodded. "Nice to meet you ." I said.

The Doctor spoke up. "Now is the machine ready?" she asked.

Alban nodded. "Yes Uh Axle is it would you stepping on that machines pad. We are about test your suits basic systems, and update the records."

"Alright" I said. I stepped on to machine. Multiple white coats began to attach cables to the ports on my suit.

"Now first we will update the Rider database with your information and the series of suit you wear, and connect your onboard computer with the rider database." he said as he pressed a button.

My HUD light up as data scrolled across the screen. Until it just stopped.

"Update complete." said a computerized voice.

"OK. Your suit is now connected to the rider database which will allow you to automatically look up the profile of riders you meet here or on the field. It is quite useful to see what their abilities and such are." explained.

"Ok now what?" I asked.

"Now move your arm up slowly." He said.

I moved my arm up faster than I intended and ended up and hit a cable loose.

"Sorry." I said putting the cable back in.

Dr. Alban waved it off. "Don't worry you are still getting used to your enhancements. After the physical and weapon test you will have better control over your body. Now before we move on to testing your reflexes and weapon systems their are somethings you need to know." Dr. Alban explained.

I nodded.

"Alright. The Zolda suit you wear is part of the Advent series. The Suits come standard with energy shields. The suits in this line rely on cards powered by mirror beast. Mirror beasts are inter-dimensional creatures that travel through the Advent/Mirror world and live off of dimensional energy. The Advent series of suits absorbs the dimensional energy that is in our dimension and feed them to the mirror beast in return the beast power your suit and cards. The suit also allows you to travel through the mirror world for short amount of time. You can enter one reflective surface and pop out any reflective surface and get the jump on the enemy or sneak into a base. There are different types of cards in your case shoot vents that summon your long range weapons, strike vents for close range weapons, guard for defensive weapons, Final vents a team work attack with your mirror beast that deal a lot of damage, and with your Advent card you can summon your contracted Mirror beast by placing your card in the card slot on your gun which will open a dimensional portal that will allow your contracted beast to enter our world to provide assistance. Also all your cards are stored in your belt buckle, and thanks to the mental link between you and your suit you can just think of the card you want and you will always draw that card." explained.

"Before we move on we will activate your shields because trust your going to need them for the test and training." Said .

The machine started to hum. The cables glowed jump starting my suit. After a few seconds a bar appeared over my Heads up Display.

"Alright you should see a blue bar at the top of your heads up display." he explained.

"Alright I see it. Now lets get this party." I said ready to start.

"OK. Axel go in the firing range behind. It is behind the door on your right." Dr. Alban instructed.

I entered through the door on my right. Inside the room was empty except for a cannon attached to the wall.

"So what I do?" I asked.

"We are going to test your reflexes, and the suits targeting systems. The cannon on the wall will shoot solid steel balls at you. Your job is to shoot them down, dodge them, or grab them. They will be going just as fast as a speeding bullet by the way." he said the last part quickly.

I did a double take. "Wait What!?" I yelled.

"I suggest you take out your Magna Visor your gun so it can sync up with your suit." explained.

I quickly took my Manga Visor.

"Syncing Manga Visor. Activating combat systems. motion radar active. Shields active. displaying weapons bar. Targeting program active." I heard a computer said.

I saw a radar appear in the left hand corner, and a weapon heat gauge on the top right corner.

"Now as you probably noticed by now on your H.U.D you should see a motion radar on the bottom left corner. That allows you to detect moving enemies represented by red dots, and moving allies represented by yellow dots. Neutrals or unknowns are represented by white dots. At top of your H.U.D is your energy shields bar. When this bar drains you might want to take cover until the bar fills back up. Now here is the important part your Magna Visor is pretty much a high power rifle the size of a sub machine gun. It has two modes semi-auto and auto. Your gun runs on the energy supply from your suit so it pretty much have unlimited ammo, but it overheat if you don't take breaks between every few dozens shots. The bar in the right corner will tell how close your gun is to overheating remember full auto will cause more heat than semi auto." explained.

I nodded. "Alright I get it." I said a little annoyed of the long explanations.

"OK then starting test in 3.2.1." Dr. Alban announced.

The turret aims at me and fires a steel ball. I wasn't prepared for the ball and it hits me in the head knocking me on the ground. The shields bar lowers slightly. I got back up rubbing my head.

"Ow. Man that stings." I said.

"Good now you will be ready next time." Said The Doctor in a playful voice.

I aimed my magna visor ready for the next volley.

"Firing next rounds." said .

The cannon fired five shots. Time seemed slow down as I aimed my magna visor. I destroyed the first ball, dodged the second, destroyed the third and fourth, and grabbed the fifth and crushed it in my hand. More balls fired.

I cracked my neck. "Bring it on!" I yelled.

3rd POV

The Doctor and watched pleased behind a glass window as Axel aka Kamen rider Zolda destroy the steel balls with speed and efficiency.

The Doctor POV

"Good he is adapting to the enhancements quite well. He would become Rider 1st class in no time." I said impressed.

I continued to watch him shoot down the steel balls until he started to get by them more often.

"OW! OW! OW! OK! I think that's enough testing. STOP BODY PLEASE STOP!" I heard Axel yelled.

Me and sweat dropped.

"Maybe after some training." I said.

I heard the door opened behind me, and saw the Rider 1st class Rex Barton aka Kamen rider Skull and Rider 1st class Jin Lee aka Kamen rider Odin come in. He looked at Axel/Zolda gaining control again and destroying steel balls again.

"So that's the new recruit. Impressive." Rex\Skull said observing.

Jin\Odin nodded in agreement.

"But he could still use training." said Jin\Odin.

I looked at them. "So what you think?" I asked.

Rex answered first. "Well he pretty good with range weapons, but since you chose him to wear the Zolda the suit he is more than likely could use some training in hand to hand. Leave the range training to me. I am also a little disappointed that he gave up after 3 years since i gave him that information." he said.

" Not surprising he kept getting dead ends. You start questioning yourself too eventually,but beside the point leave the hand to hand to me." he said in a sage like voice.

I nodded. "So what squad you think he should be assigned to?" I asked.

Rex and Jin looked at Axel some more. They both nodded to each other.

"I think we should assign him to the Squad we are going to send to Circinius IV after we finish training them. The squad of trainees Omega Squad" Jin suggested.

"I agree." Said Rex.

I looked at the hologram petistool by the computer console.

"Core who are the riders in Omega squad?" I asked.

The holo-stool glowed, and a Kamen rider on fire pops up.

"Omega squad consists of Squad leader Rider 1st class Sanger Zonvolt aka Kamen rider Gaoh, S.I.C Rider 2nd class David Roster aka Kamen rider Delta, Rider 3rd class Wade Wilson Kamen aka rider Ouja, and Rider 3rd class Michael Wilson aka Kamen rider Raia. One slot is still open. You thinking of adding Zolda?" he asked.

"Yes assign Zolda to Omega Squad please." I asked.

"Right away mam." He said politely and disappeared.

The testing room door opened. Axel\Zolda stepped out.

"So how did I do?" he asked.

"Pretty good kid for a rookie." Rex answered for me.

"Yes impressive." Jin\Odin followed.

"These are two of our best trainers. Axel meet Rider mentor Rex Barton and Rider mentor class Jin Lee. They will introduced you to your teammates, and train you." I said.

"So when do i start training, and meet my teammates?" he asked.

"Right now come on. We got training to do." said Rex.

Rex, Jin, and Axel left out of the testing lab.

"Yes he will make an excellent rider." I mused to myself.

Axel POV

We walked down the hallway passed all the labs to an elevator. We entered the elevator Rex pressed a button, and the elevator went down. After a few minutes the elevator stopped.

"Training simulator." A computer voice said.

The elevator door opened which leads to a waiting room full of Riders, ZecTroopers, RioTroopers, and G-Units. Rex and jin led me to the group riders I will be training with. One was gold with an gator motif, one was blueish purple with an cobra motif holding a staff with a cobra head, one was a black with white lines all over his armor, and one was red with a sting ray motif and a sting ray shaped shield. My HUD displayed information on each one.

**Name: Rider 1st class Sanger Zonvolt**

**Code name****: Kamen rider Gaoh**

**AGE: 33**

**Weapon: Gaohgasher**

**Equipment****: Gaoh Belt, and God Pass**

**Suit series: Den-O series.**

**Name: Rider 2nd class David Roster**

**Code name: Kamen rider Delta**

**Age: 28**

**Weapon: Delta Blaster**

**Equipment****: Delta Phone, Delta mover, and Delta mission memory.**

**Suit series: Rider Gear series**

**Name: Rider 3rd class Wade Wilson**

**Code name: Kamen rider Ouja**

**Age: 29**

**Weapon: Veno Saber and Veno Visor**

**Equipment****: Veno Visor**

**Contract Beast: Venosnaker**

**Suit Series: Advent series.**

**Name: Rider 3rd class Michael Wilson.**

**Code name: Kamen rider Raia**

**Age: 22**

**Weapon: Evil whip and Evil visor.**

**Equipment: Evil visor**

**Contract beast: EvilDiver**

**Suit series: Advent series.**

Rex and Jin walked up to the group of riders. "This is the final member of your squad. Your HUD should already gave you all the information you need, but if it's not clear this Axel Ymire code name Kamen rider Zolda." Rex said in a commanding voice.

"Get to know each other, and in 1 hour The doctor will see you all personally, and after she explains everything you all will start training in the simulator. We will be in the observing Balcony getting the simulation ready." Said Jin.

Rex and Jin went back to the elevator. everybody looked at me.

"Hi my name is Rider 3rd class Axel Ymire code name Kamen rider Zolda." I said introducing myself.

Wade\Ouja laughed psychaotically. "We know. Helmets remember." he said in a raspy voice pointing at his helmet.

Raia\Michael elbow bumped him. "Don't be rude. We are all new here." he said giving me a nod.

Sanger\Gaoh came up to me and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Axel. As you probably already read on your HUD. I am Rider 1st class Sanger Zonvolt." he points at Ouja. "Mr. screw loose over there is Rider 3rd class Wade Wilson code name kamen rider Ouja our favorite psychopath." he then points at David\Delta. "That is Rider 2nd class David Foster code name Kamen rider Delta he is our tech support." he then pints at Michael\Raia. "last but not least our most friendly member Rider 3rd class Michael Wilson code name Kamen rider Raia." he introduced.

David\Delta walked up to me. "So how did you get recruited into our little organization?" he asked in a voice that sounded like a British accent.

I looked down not really looking forward to retelling my tale. "Hey you don't have to explain if you don't want to." David\Raia spoke up.

I shook my head. "No. I am alright here is my story." I told them my story from my sister disappearance to when I discovers when I was shot after I finally found the original Daisy."

Sanger shook his head in disgust. "Kidnap kids from their family, brainwash them, and replace them with clones for what a super soldier program. I am not surprised it sound like something ONI would approve. I got to say Axel most people would probably disown the clone of their siblings, but you took her in and treated her like your own and you asked The Doctor to heal her so she can live a full life. That is the quality we want in all riders. I am glad to be working with you." he said cheering me up after I told my tale.

Wade nodded his head and put his hand on my shoulder. "Kid you're not the only victim here. I promise i will help anyway I can." he said the last part with conviction.

"We will assist you in your search. We are a team now, and team mates help each other. With my hacking skills I can get the files you need to crack this thing wide open, and combined with video evidence they can't deny it." David assured.

Michael gave me a gentle thump to my arm. "And if that doesn't work we can always call in Verde. That guy give me and even Wade the creeps, but he loves a challenge. He can probably break into any facility and grab every deep dark secret the organization has." he said.

I nodded. "Thanks guys. I don't know what to say. You barely know me, and your willing to help me." I said thankful.

Michael patted me on the back laughing. "Don't worry about it. We are all family here."

"I wonder how did you guys get recruited? I know The doctor said that everyone here came form a different background." I said curious.

They each explained how they became riders. Sanger\Gaoh was an insurrectionists who wanted out because the immoral actions if his group. He wanted to petition the UNSC to respect colonies rights not separate and go to war with UNSC. When he spoke up against the bombings of civilians he was shot by the more radical Doctor healed him and offered him a chance to become a rider. He took the deal. Wade\Ouja was an ONI agent who mission was to "recruit" one of the kids. He refused and before he could blow the whistle and warn the parents ONI tried to get rid of him, but he avoided them and for years he avoided them until The Doctor came to him with an offer of redemption. He took it out of guilt for failing. David was a simple tech genus who wanted to change the world. Michael was a case similar to mine except the clone died after two months and he was sent to the loony bin due to his outspokenness about something was wrong. When he was released a month ago he was visited by The Doctor and obviously he took the offer. As we talked we heard a voice.

"Nice to see you five getting along." Said a familiar voice.

We all looked to see The Doctor with our trainers.

"Good day riders. I am here personally to explain this organization goals." she said in a calm voice.

Sanger\Gaoh spoke first. "Were listening." he said.

The doctor coughs. "Well you see we are known as The Guardians. Our allegiance is not to one nation but to what is right. I created this organization to not only protect the innocent, but to also wage war against an empire that wish to destroy humanity. You see 15 years I discovered that an alien empire known as The Covenant will come with intent to destroy humanity believing we are affront to their gods. They already took Harvest.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean they took harvest? How do you know these things?" Wade\Ouja asked.

The doctor continued. "I mean they already took it, and UNSC lost contact. So they sent a UNSC scout fleet to investigate, and to answer your last question lets just say a little gummy eating birdy in a blue police box told me." she said.

"Why don't we go help them?" asked Michael\Raia.

"Because we are not ready yet. We need more time to prepare. We should be ready by next year." she explained.

"Alright what are we going to do to prepare?" I asked.

The doctor smiled under her bandages. "Your going to train in the simulator, and due to the lack of time we will accelerate your training." she said.

I spoke up. "What about my sister?" I asked.

She nodded in understanding. "We will find her. We have ways of finding out, but don't worry I will keep my end of the bargain." she reassuringly.

I nodded. "Now enter the simulator. Your trainers will combine multiple lessons to accelerate your training. Today you will learn squad tactics and how to use your suits abilities."

We all immediately enter the simulator ready to train.

3rd POV

As the months went on the skill of rider squad Omega grew. All the riders learned how to lead squads of ZecTrooper, RioTroopers, and G-Units, basic hacking, setting up explosive, and how to use weapons from different factions. They also learned about their suits abilities. Zolda, Ouja, and Raia learned how to use his vent cards including their Final Vent, how to mentally communicate with their contract beast, and how to travel through the mirror world. Delta learned how to use his gear including the different vision types equip in his suit, and advance hacking techniques. Gaoh learned how to use his suits Full Charge ability allowing him to use his TyrantSlash, and how to drive his GaohLiner. Skull taught them how to shoot effectively, and Odin help trained them in hand to hand.

(few months later)

3rd POV

The Doctor was in her office behind and Ebony Oak desk looking at the status of all the Riders in training going through all the reports that the trainers turned in . She was satisfied with the results.

**Year: November 27, 2525**

**Planet: unknown**

**Location: Kamen rider base**

**The Doctor POV**

I looked at all the reports about the status of all the riders in training.

"Good. All the riders show increasing improvement especially in leadership training." I said proudly.

I leaned back my hands held together.

"At this rate we will be ready by the end of the year." I thought.

As I was thinking a hologram of an Kamen rider on fire popped up in front of me.

"Yes CORE?" I asked.

CORE gave me a formal bow.

"Sorry to disturb you Doctor, but I received reports from the UNSC battle net that Planet Chei Ceti IV is under attack by a single Covenant battle ship." CORE said in a polite tone.

I sat up in my chair thinking.

"CORE how are the UNSC doing?" I asked.

CORE pulled up video footage of the battle.

"I got this from one of our satellites. They lost a squadron of Longswords, and their ship the UNSC Common Wealth is heavly damage." he said.

"What are they planning to do? Any thing on the planet of significant?" I asked.

"Their is a weapon testing facility on the planet containing classified research data on project MLOJNIR. They are planning to send a Spartan fireteam equip with the MLOJNIR MK IV to plant warheads with in the ship. The common wealth will provide distraction forcing the covenant ship to fire upon it lowering it shields and keeping the Spartans from being fire upon." CORE explained.

"When will the operation began, and who are they sending?" I asked.

"Last report says that John-117, Kelly-087, and Samuel-034 are heading up the space elevator. As soon as they meet up with the ship they will begin." he answered.

I smiled. "CORE don't you think they might need help? This would be a good time to show them that we are allies. Lets give them a demonstration shall we?" I said.

CORE gave me a look. "Are you sure that is wise Doctor? Who would send?" he asked.

"I am going to send a Rider fire consisting of Rider 1st class Rick Savage Code name: Kamen rider G4, Rider 2nd class Kamen rider David Crocker Code name: Kamen rider Accel, and Rider 2nd class Jorgan Strangle Code name: Kamen rider Scissors. Their mission will simply to assist the Spartans in their mission of blowing that ship up. Send them schematics of the ship, and mission detail. Have them leave out immediately. Also how far is Project: Trial and Project: Upgrade?" I asked.

CORE pulls up the results of each project.

"Project: Trial is complete all we need to do is a field test, and Upgrade still needs work, but it is progressing as planned." he explained.

I nodded. "Good be sure let the scientist know to give Accel the Trial memory, and inform him how it works. This will make a perfect field test." I said.

"You sure maim?" CORE asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I am sure. Get the squad ready and on the Den Liner immediately." I said in an commanding voice.

CORE nodded. "Right away maim." he said before he disappeared.

"The war finally begins, but why do I get this feeling of dread. It is the same feeling I get when... No it can't be they were destroyed long ago. I pray that I am right." I thought as I look at my bandage hands shaking worried.

3rd POV

In orbit of the Planet Chi Ceti IV was the Covenant war ship Unrelenting. Inside the huge warship walked a spider centaur like creature patrolling inside the ship within its mirror like surfaces guarding against intruders, and a Wolf like humanoid with stained glass armored skin walking down the same hall with a squad of grunts carrying USB devices. They had a symbol of a falcon with its wings spread out tattooed on their chest.

**(Author note: Guess who is working witht he covenant.)**


	4. Battle of Chi Ceti

(Author** s note: Well this is CH 3 of my rebooted fanfic and I am still looking for beta readers and anybody who knows a lot of halo and kamen rider to help me keep halo dates in line and to keep things canonical, and people who can help write stories line etc. Also the riders will look like there S.I.C versions. The prologue is set during the halo legends: home-coming ova. I do not own Kamen rider or I decided to name daisy and axel home town Atlantic city.)**

_Rider belt speak_

Radio speak

(thought)

_**Contract beast/Monster speak**_

Normal speak

*alien language*

_**Chapter 4: Battle of Chi Ceti**_

Opening song: Hatenaki Inochi ( watch?v=s1dpFNQI6hI)

*Opening intro*

Axel in his human form is standing on a cliff staring at the ocean with a small bear necklace in his hand. A ghost of Six year old Daisy appears next to him. The ghost disappears as Axel pulls his Advent Deck and slide in his belt buckle.

(Scene change)

Axel in his Kamen rider zolda form is standing in an ONI facility surrounded by UNSC marines he pulls out his advent card and slides it in his magna visor and then on the floor a portals opens and Magnugiga pops out. The soldiers pop back in surprise/fear. Zolda points at the group and Meganugiga fires its arm cannon.

(Scene change)

In a snow-covered forest near some ruins on an unknown world a minor prophet and a group of Elite honor guards were examining the site. Then in within a blink of an eye a huge armored tiger humanoid jumped out of the snow and pounce on the prophet and drags him to kamen rider tiger his Dest Claws covered in frost ready to strike. The honor guards shot at the huge beast trying to stop it to no avail the beast continue to drag the prophet until Kamen rider tiger stabbed the prophet. The ice from his claws slowly covering the prophet until he was covered completely and shatters Kamen rider tigers then flex his claws and looked at the shocked honor guards ready to strike Tiger and his contract beast got into a fighting pose ready for battle.

(Scene change)

In New Mombasa two children a boy and a girl running from a group of jackals are backed into a corner of a building. The jackals pointed their plasma pistols at the children until a blood curdling scream was heard. The jackals turned their heads to the source of the noise to see Kamen rider Gills with a dead jackal in his hands and its blood on his wrist blade. The jackals pointed their weapons at Gills, but Gills only roared and charged at the group.

(Scene change)

Kamen rider Gai is standing over a brute chieftain in victory. He kicks the brute and walks over to an injured Spartan lying on his back. He bends to one knee and checks for injuries. Then an explosion happens behind Gai. He turns around and sees three brute minors with brute shots aimed at him. He stood in front of the Spartan and pulled a card out of his belt buckle and tossed it into the card slot on his left shoulder armor and slides the cover. A portal opens and a humanoid rhino came out and charged at the brutes.

(Scene change)

Kamen rider Gaoh is in front of a hunter pair ready to fire their fuel rods cannons. Gaoh takes out a small rectangle object and pass it in front of his belt buckle. Arcs of electricity flowed from his belt and to his sowrd Gaohgasher. The sword sparked with energy. Gaoh then slice sideways towards the hunters the hunters. The hunters were sliced in half and fell over. Gaoh nodded his head and walked off.

(Scene change)

In a covenant camp on Reach a hazy humanoid shape sneaks around the camp to an energy jail cell that has high-ranking marines. Kamen rider Verde DE cloaked with a key card in his hand. He slides the key card in the slot disengaging the cell releasing the confused and perplexes marines.

Scene change

Two identical riders punchhopper and kickhopper are shielding a family from fuel rod cannon shot.

Scene change

Zolda, Daisy and a group of Spartans and riders fight against an on sault of a flood.

*opening ends*

**Year: November 27, 2525**

**Planet: unknown**

**Location: Den Liner**

**3rd POV**

A black Den-Liner travel across the Dimension known as The Sands of Time at full speed heading towards the Chi Ceti IV to assist. Three riders in their rider form are in the Den Liner armory car getting ready. Rick\G4 was grabbing a Cerberus Gatling gun, Scorpion armor-piercing heavy scoped pistol with salamander grenade launcher attachment, a Destroyer high frequency sword, and a Unicorn electric combat knife. David\Accel was looking at his Trial memory and Engine Blade, and Scissors was looking at his Vent cards talking to his contract beast.

Rick POV

I looked at my Cerberus Gatling gun checking it for any faults. I looked to my team and see Accel and Scissors prepping their weapons. We kept working until we heard a voice over the intercom.

"Approaching target destination. Arrival in 5 minutes. Repeat: Arrival at Destination in 5 minutes." a robotic voice repeated.

I turned towards my team. "Alright guys our mission is simple. The UNSC is going to send in a 3 man spartan team to infiltrate, and destroy the Covenant warship over Chi Ceti IV. Our job is to assist them in this little mission of theirs." I said.

Jorgan gave grunt. "How will they infiltrate the Covenant ship? Last I checked they have energy shields." he said while placing his cards back in his advent deck.

I nodded. "Yes, but it works both ways. So in order for them to fire their weapons they have to a gap in their shields for a few seconds before closing them back up. Good thing for us the UNSC Common wealth and this Den Liner will provide distraction drawing plasma fire while we slip through the cracks and enter the ship through an hull breach that our spartan friends are going to use. So put on your booster packs and prepare for drop off!" I yelled.

3rd POV

After 3 minutes the Den Liner exits the Sands of Time and into real space. When the Den Liner exited slip space they were hailed by the UNSC Common wealth. By Rick orders everything was rerouted to his head set.

"This is the Captain of the UNSC Common wealth unidentified vessel identify yourself and state why you are here or we will shoot." said the gruff voice.

Rick\G4 answered the Hail. "This is Kamen Rider G4 of The Guardians. We mean you no arm. We are allies. Our boss sent us to help you take care of your Covenant problem. We have our own elite team ready to board and give your Spartan team assistance." he said in a confident voice.

"How do you know about the Spartans?" the captain asked in surprise.

"We have our ways. Now do you want our help or not?" Rick\G4 asked like he was offering for the last time.

There was a moment of silence. "Alright we accept your offer. The Spartans are already heading towards the ship using booster packs. If you hurry you can catch them. I will alert them to your presence." he said.

"Alright. G4 out." Rick said as he cut off the transmission.

He turns to an intercom device and contacted the Den Liners bridge crew. "Captain how close are we to the Spartans?" Rick\G4 asked.

"We are close enough to them that you and your team can catch up to them using the booster packs after drop off." the captain said over the intercom.

Rick and his team headed towards the Armory car's air lock. Once they entered the door close behind them closed and the room decompressed. The door leading to the vastness of space open.

Rick\G4 nodded. "Alright team let's go!" yelled Rick.

The rider jumped out of the Den Liner seeing the Common wealth providing distraction while they catch up with the spartan directly in front of them. The Rider team caught up with the floating Spartans as they enter through the gap in the Covenant warship shields. The Spartan and Rider teams landed on hull of the ship. Both teams sync their COMs with each other.

David\Accel POV

We landed on the hull with the Spartans. It was weird there was sound except for my breathing,and the voice from my COMs.

"So your our mysterious back up." I heard a feminine voice said in a sarcastic tone.

I turned my head to see one of the very tall Spartans with a rabbit emblem on her chest armor looking at me from head to toe.

I smiled under my helmet. "Like what you see? Nice suit huh. The names Kamen rider Accel." I asked as I lifted my Engine Blade carrying it over my shoulder flexing.

The female spartan laughed. "Well Kamen rider Accel if nice you mean looking ridiculous then yes your suit looks very nice. What's with the motorcycle motif." she said pointing at me.

"Stow it spartan." Commanded the spartan in front with a 117 on his chest.

"Yeah lets talk once we are inside the killer alien ship." said the biggest one with a 034 on his chest.

I saw G4 give a nod. "Alright team go to the breach." G4 commanded.

We reached the hull breach and entered the hull landing in a hull way. G4 turned towards the leader of the spartan team.

"Lets began a quick introduction shall we. I am Kamen rider G4." he pointed at me. " That's Kamen rider Accel." then he points at Scissors. "Finally that's Kamen rider Scissors." he introduced.

The spartan with the 117 nodded. "I am Petty Officer second Spartan-117." he points at the spartan with the bunny emblem. "That is Petty Officer second Spartan-087." Points at the tallest. "That is Petty Officer second Spartan-034." he introduced.

The tallest spartan looked at G4. "Nice suit." he said.

G4 nodded acknowledging his compliment. "Alright lets go." G4 signaled us to move forward. He pulled out his gatling gun. Spartan 117 motions for his team to follow beside us.

We walked down the hall and reached the pressure doors leading to the habitable sections of the ship. the door opened. Air began to gush out. We magnetize our boots slowly walking into the next hall. When we entered the door closed behind us sealing the air in.

"Alright riders weapons ready." G4 commanded.

I took out my Engine Blade and G4 unfolded his Cerberus Gatling gun.

Spartan-034 looked at Scissors. "Hey crabby where your weapons?" he asked as he pulled out his battle rifle.

Scissors laughed. "Right here." he said in a Hungarian accent as he pulled out a strike vent card out of his deck.

The female spartan cocked her head. "Oh really, and what that little card supposed to do?" Spartan-087 asked in a voice of sarcasm.

Scissors scoffed then place the card in his Scissors Visor. When he slide the card in the claw like device on his left forearm it spoke.

"**=STRIKE VENT=**" it said in a robotic voice.

After the device spoke those words a giant pincer claw like weapon appeared over Scissors forearm. He looked at the female spartan with what I assume was a smug look pinching the giant pincer slowly.

"That." he said in chuckling responding to her question from earlier.

I heard 034 whistled. "Nice trick mine showing me how you do it. Would be very useful in lighting the load of weapons we carry." he said.

"Sorry I can't do that. I am not authorized to do so." Scissors said.

He then suddenly put his left hand on his helmet, and started to talk to himself.

"What?" he said.

"Alright. You sure? OK I will tell him." he said nodding.

He looked at G4. "G4 Volcancer told me some disturbing news."

The Spartans looked at Scissors. "What news?" G4 asked.

"He sense something like him on this ship, and something else. He suggest we proceed with caution." Scissors said simply.

G4 nodded,and then looked at 117. "We are here to assist you. So we will follow your lead. Here take these ship schematics." he said handing 117 a memory chip.

117 nodded and turned towards us and his team. "We need to find this ships reactor core and place the warheads. Lets move." he commanded in a gravelly voice.

We walked down the hall after the spartan team following the schematics to the reactor core. So far we haven't any enemy troops. It was quiet. Too quiet.

"So 087 fo you have a real I can call you by. I don't like calling people by numbers. I feel it dehumanize them." I said.

"That is classified, and I prefer to be called by my number or rank." she answered a little coldly.

I shrugged my shoulders. "OK, but I got to know whats with the bunny emblem?" I asked.

"It means I am the fastest person alive." she said proudly.

I stifled a laugh.

"What don't believe me? I can run 38 MPH." she said even prouder.

"Yeah that pretty fast, but I can run 100m/3s , and lets not include a special feature I have with me. Some of the riders I know will run circles around you." I said gloating.

I saw 087 fist clenched. "Is that a challenge?" she said.

"Maybe. I always enjoy a good race though. I will gladly race you if we have time. I will leave you in the dust." I said smiling under my mask.

087 chuckles. "Oh prepare to eat those words." she said obviously looking forward to racing me.

G4 and 117 yelled in our COMs. "Stow it you two." 117 yelled.

"And Accel stop antagonizing our ally." G4 yelled.

Scissors spoke up. "G4 I don't like this. There should be troops patrolling this place. Especially this close to the reactor core." he said.

G4 looked around "Your right, and we don't have anything on radar. Some things not right." he said scanning the hallway with his Cerberus in hand.

We continue to walked until we reached the end. Around the corner was the reactor room. We detected movement around the corner. We were about to strike when we heard a scream.

"AAGHGH! GET OFF ME!" I heard a scream come from 034. We turned around to see 034 wrestling against a spider creature who grabbed him from behind coming out of the reflective surface of the wall. It was a mirror beast. The Spartans ran towards the 034 trying to pull him away. They succeeded in pulling him away. The spider mirror beast jumped out of the reflective mirror like surface and shrieked. Its lower half was that of a spider, and it had claw arms. On its chest was a falcon with its wing spread out.

"Scissors this looks like your field of expertise." G4 yelled.

"Right." Said Scissors. He took out a card from his advent deck and placed it in his scissor visor and closed it.

**"=ADVENT=" **said the device. A portal opens and a humanoid crab called Volcancer popped out.

The Spartans aimed at Volcancer, but G4 lifted his hand to stop them. Scissors and Volcancer ran towards the spider creature pincers ready. They slashing and sniping at the spider mirror beast. They dragged the beast into the mirror world to continue the fight. I heard 087 scream.

"Sir, that things screech alerted the enemy around the corner they are coming." 087 said.

"Everybody weapons hot." 117 screamed pointing towards where the enemy will come.

They did come. 15 short stubby aliens came around the corner lead by a humanoid wolf creature with stained glass like armored skin.

"These two creatures were not in the training simulator! How in the world did they get a mirror beast contract?" I yelled talking about the wolf and spider creature.

"Grunts!" I yelled as I pointed my Engine blade at them firing A-shaped energy blast at them.

What we saw next surprised us the wolf creature lifted it arms producing a shield, and while the shield was the grunts took out Gaia memories.

"Wait are those Gaia memories!" yelled G4 as he stopped firing his Cerberus.

117 looked at G4.

"Do you know what those aliens are?" he asked.

G4 nodded his head. "Yes, the spider creature and the crab creature Vol cancer are mirror beast, and the squat aliens are called Unggoy they are at the bottom of the Covenants social totem pole they seemed to have Gaia memories special USB devices that grant powerful abilities, but without a filter like the Accel Drive accel has it will eventually drive you mad with addiction." he said.

The grunts pressed a button on their Gaia memories.

"**=SHOCKER=" **the device said as the grunts thrust the devices in the ports in their left arm. They changed as black material cover their bodies as their left arms becomes plasma cannons, and their masks morphed into skulls. The horns on their elbows becomes sharp blades.

The wolf raised its hand to lower the shield. The grunts aimed their arm cannons ready to fire when the wolf gave the signal.

3rd POV The Spartans aimed their rifles and were about to fire, but G4 raised his hand and looked at the chief.

"117 let me try this idea I have." he said. 117 nodded and gave the signal for his Spartans to stand down.

G4 looked at Accel. "Accel I think it is time for a little Trial run if you catch my drift." he said.

(BGM: Kamen rider accel theme Leave all behind)

Accel nodded knowing what he meant. He took out the trial memory and pressed the button on its side.

"**=TRIAL=" **said the gaia memory.

He slid the memory in his accel driver bending the top part reveling a 3 second countdown light and revved the handle bar on his Accel driver belt. A countdown started his suit went from red to yellow to blue. The bulky armor on my suit was cast off making his suit slimier and allowing him to be more nimble. Black tire tracks appeared on the side of his arms and legs, and his helmet changed into a shape similar to a motor cross helmet with two red bug eyes. G4 saw the transformation and gave a nonchalant shrug because he seen this kind all the time back at rider base. The Spartans on the other hand were staring at the Red now blue rider. 117 and 034 only gave the faintest of hints of surprise. 087 was not very good at concealing emotions.

"What the hell. Did he just change suits in the middle of battle?" 087 said almost speechless.

G4 turned his head towards her. "You might want to prepare to give up your fastest person alive title in a few minutes." said G4.

087 looked at him wondering what he meant and continued to look at Accel Trial.

Accel cracked his knuckles. "Now let the real fight began." he said.

Accel ran towards the group of grunts at super sonic speed punching the first grunt before the wolf gave the order to fire cracking his skull killing him instantly. The other grunts tried to shoot him, but he was too fast. He was going 100m/0.27s punching and kicking grunts and the wolf creature in a blur of motion. He dodged a shot fired from one the grunts and in response backed kick him into the wall breaking its spine. He wide kick hitting five grunts taking their heads clean off. He continued to fight until all the gaia memory infused grunts died leaving only the wolf creature. The wolf charged against Accel Trial they both exchanged blows. It was a one sided fight Accel Trial was landing punches like a machine gun hitting the wolf creature so fast that it couldn't counter attack at all. G4 and the Spartans continued to look as Accel Trial killed all the grunts in less than 3 seconds. Then Accel Trial focused on the wolf creature pushing him back a few feet.

G4 laughed. "Accel stop playing and finish it!" G4 yelled.

Accel Trial nodded. "Alright time for a maximum drive." he said as he took out the gaia memory out of his belt slot and pressed a button on its side starting a timer, and threw it in the air.

He ran towards the wolf creature faster than before. He reached the wolf creature before it could respond to any of his movements and kicked it in the chest , and continue to do so repeatedly faster than even the Spartans eyes can follow to the point that even to them it was a blur of kicks. Accel trial kept kicking. The wolf creature took all the kicks. The residual energy from Accel Trial lighting fast kicks left energy trademarks in the shape of a T. After a few hundred kicks Accel Trial turned around facing G4 and the Spartans grabbing the Trial memory before it hit the ground pressing the stop button while posing stopping the timer at 9.8 seconds.

"**=TRIAL MAXIMUM DRIVE!=" **yelled the Gaia memory.

"Despair awaits you on the finish line!" Accel Trial said posing as a 9.8 appeared in front of him.

The T shaped energy trademarks continue to bombard the wolf creature until it howled and exploded leaving behind only shattered pieces of stained glass.

(BGM ends.)

The Spartans looked at Accel Trial speechless. Accel Trial slide the Trial memory back into his belt, and walked torwards Kelly.

Accel POV

I walked towards Spartan-087. "So still want to race after this?" I asked.

087 looked at me. I couldn't tell because of the helmet, but I am sure she had a look of shock on her face.

"Damn, I've finally been outrun. By a guy in a motor cross suit. Oh, the shame of it." she said in a voice that made clear she couldn't believe it.

034 tried to lighten the mood. "Looks like you been finally been out run 087. That special feature you used would be very useful. Can you get me one those." he asked.

117 looked at us. "We talk about this later we have a ship to destroy." he yelled.

We obeyed and continued around the corner towards the reactor core as we walked in front of the door it opened and on the other side was Scissors and Volcancer.

G4 walked up to Scissors. "See you took care of that mirror beast." he said not asking.

Scissors nodded, and pointed towards a huge cylinder glowing red.

"That's our target set the warheads." 117 ordered.

The Spartans setup the warheads while me, G4, Scissors, and Volcancer stand guard.

"Alright the Warheads are set for 3 minuites. Lets go." 117 ordered.

I saw 034 shook his head. "Sorry sir I can't leave. My suit is compromised. Your going have to leave me behind. Go on I will guard the warhead." he said as he pointed at the gash on his chest.

087 wouldn't hear of it. "No we wont leave you. we can share suit..." before she could finish 034 stopped her.

"It took 15 minutes for the Techs to put the suit on us. You don't have that time." he said trying to urge her to leave.

G4 stepped up. " Maybe I can help with your problem. We can use the Scissors ability to enter the mirror world to transport your friend onto the den liner. We will then take him back to the Common Wealth." G4 suggested.

117 looked at us in thought.

"Do it." he responded.

G4 nodded. "Scissors how long can his suit last in the mirror world?" G4 asked.

"Long enough for me to get him to the Den Liner using the mirrors on the Liner." he responded.

G4 nodded. "Alright move out. I will call the Den Liner to move within range to pick you up."

Scissors nodded, and lead 034 taking him by G4 and towards a mirror.

"Thanks." he said to G4.

G4 nodded and turned towards the Spartans.

"Alright lets go!" 117 commanded.

We ran back to the hull breach and drifted back into space. We saw the Den Liner waiting not too far from the ship. We boosted our way towards the airlock leading towards the medical bay. One after the other we entered the airlock. we entered the med bay after the airlock pressurized.

G4 motion us to follow. "Here is the Med bay, and there is your friend." he said pointing at one of beds with 034 sitting on it.

034 gave a thumbs up. "Heh miss me?" he said.

117 and 087 walked over to 034 and patted him on the back. 117 went to G4.

"Thank you for the assist and saving my brother." he said.

G4 nodded. "No problem. We are allies. Theirs a war coming and humanity will need all the help it can get." G4 said.

117 remained silent only giving a nod as an acknowledgment and as a thank you.

G4 shrugged and turned towards the shut windows. "Open the windows. We don't want to miss the fireworks." he said.

The windows opened up and I watched outside as the Covenant warship blew up in a blue fire cloud.

3rd POV

After the Spartans were dropped off on the UNSC Commonwealth John-117 gave recording of the mission to his superior officer and a copy was given to Halsey. She was watching the video with John-117.

"Interesting." she said as she watched Accel in his Trial form fight the grunts and wolf Fangire.

She paused the video.

"How is Kelly taking it now she is not the fastest human alive?" she asked.

John just stared at Halsey.

"She is taking it better than expected, but she is still sore about how she was beat by a guy wearing a blue motor cross outfit." he answered calmly.

She then rewind the video to Scissors summoning his Contract beast and weapon. The part that interest her the most is Scissors ability to enter mirrors or any reflective surface and come out another reflective surface.

"This one seems to have inter-dimensional abilities." she said referring to Scissors ability to summon his weapons and his partner Volcancer, and his ability to enter the mirror world.

"yes. Despite the unorthodox design of their armor and how they activate their abilities. the abilities alone makes them very dangerous. Kamen rider Accel in that form can move at speeds even my brother and sisters have difficulty following to put it mildly, and Kamen rider Scissors ability to enter what the riders call the mirror world being able to pop out any reflective surface, and summon his partner form that world." John responded.

Halsey nodded. "Well these 'Kamen Riders' suits seemed to be more advance than the armor you wear despite the unorthodox design particularity Scissors and Accel suits. I don't see anybody in ONI making MJOLNIR To move at such a speed that even your brothers and sisters have trouble keeping up, and would kill even a spartan." she said thinking about how could the rider move at speeds that would kill a person.

"But I find it strange in how they activate their abilities. Scissors use cards, and Accel use USB devices like his "Trial Memory".She said as she fast forward towards Accel in his Trial from activating his maximum drive.

"And this what interest me. This ability to overcharge his suit to lack of a better term blitzkrieg his target with kicks, but I find it unnecessary to do a victory pose afterwards." she said shutting of the video.

"They are "Interesting" maim." John responded.

"Nonetheless they are allies at least for now." she said.

John nodded. "I agree maim." he said.

Halsey smiled. "That will do you're dismissed." she said.

John saluted and left her office.

"We will need them for the war against the covenant. Especially against the monster you fought on the ship" she said quietly to herself turning the video back on revealing the wolf Fangire and the mirror beast.

meanwhile back at the Guardians HQ The Doctor was looking at the mission logs recorded form G4, Scissors, and Accel camera.

The doctor POV

I looked at the image for a long time. The image of the Falcon with its wings spread out on the Fangires chest.

"No. It can't be. It just can't. They were supposed to be destroyed." I thought.

I continue to look until CORE popped up snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Mam I believe they have returned." CORE said with a hint of fear in his voice.

I leaned back my hands shaking violently.

"Yes something worse than the Covenant has returned." I said in a low voice.

CORE nodded. "Yes Shocker has returned and they seem to be working for the Covenant." he said.

I regained my composition, and looked at CORE with a serious look.

"CORE upload enemy data file SHOCKER into the training simulator. Alert all personnel including Mentor Rider classes that they must train to fight the enemy in the SHOCKER file." I commanded.

CORE nodded his head "Consider it done Doctor. Anything else." he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, alert R&D to accelerate all projects developing new rider suits, and upgrading our current ones." I said.

CORE looked at me with surprise. "But mam..." he began to counter.

I slammed my fist on the desk. "DO IT! SHOCKER is coming, and we need all the power we can get." I said extremely serious.

CORE reluctantly nodded. "It will be done. Anything else?" He asked.

"Send all data files on the Covenant's military structure and SHOCKER'S military structure." I said.

CORE nodded and disappeared from my desk.

I put my hands together thinking. "May gods help us all." I muttered.

**(author note: Well here is CH 4. Next time Back to Rider squad Omega training to fight a new enemy.)**


	5. Chapter 5 Intermission

(Author** s note: Well this is CH 4 of my rebooted fanfic and I am still looking for beta readers and anybody who knows a lot of halo and kamen rider to help me keep halo dates in line and to keep things canonical, and people who can help write stories line etc. Also the riders will look like there S.I.C versions.)**

_Rider belt speak_

Radio speak

(thought)

**_Contract beast/Monster speak_**

Normal speak

*alien language*

**_Chapter 5: Intermission_**

Opening song: Destiny by Shimatani Hitomi

*Opening intro*

Axel in his human form is standing on a cliff staring at the ocean with a small bear necklace in his hand. A ghost of Six year old Daisy appears next to him. The ghost disappears being pulled away by a giant hand as Axel try to reach her tears streaming down on his face he falls on his knees in despair. Something glowed in the pocket of his jacket. He put his hand in his jacket pocket and pull out his Advent Deck. He grabbed it with renewed determination and slides it into his Rider belt buckle.

(Scene change)

Axel in his Kamen rider zolda form is standing in an ONI facility surrounded by UNSC marines he pulls out his advent card and slides it in his magna visor and then on the floor a portals opens and Magnugiga pops out. The soldiers pop back in surprise/fear. Zolda points at the group and Meganugiga fires its arm cannon.

(Scene change)

On Reach Kamen rider Raia use his final vent Hide Venom to destroy a wraith tank While Ouja use his advent summoning VenoSnaker to spit acidic venom on a group of SHOCKER combatmen and grunts.

(Scene change)

On Circunius IV a black Den-Liner fly over its skies opening its doors letting Thebee and G4 freefall to the ground along with The shadow and Blitzkrieg. They landed in the middle of a fight between SHOCKER Covenant and UNSC.

(Scene change)

Kamen rider Gai is standing over a brute chieftain in victory. He kicks the brute and walks over to an injured Spartan lying on his back. He bends to one knee and checks for injuries. Then an explosion happens behind Gai. He turns around and sees three brute minors with brute shots aimed at him. He stood in front of the Spartan and pulled a card out of his belt buckle and tossed it into the card slot on his left shoulder armor and slides the cover. A portal opens and a humanoid rhino came out and charged at the brutes.

(Scene change)

Kamen rider Gaoh is in front of a hunter pair ready to fire their fuel rods cannons. Gaoh takes out a small rectangle object and pass it in front of his belt buckle. Arcs of electricity flowed from his belt and to his sword Gaohgasher. The sword sparked with energy. Gaoh then slice sideways towards the hunters the hunters. The hunters were sliced in half and fell over. Gaoh nodded his head and walked off.

(Scene change)

In a covenant camp on Reach a hazy humanoid shape sneaks around the camp to an energy jail cell that has high-ranking marines. Kamen rider Verde DE cloaked with a key card in his hand. He slides the key card in the slot disengaging the cell releasing the confused and perplexes marines.

Scene change

Two identical riders punchhopper and kickhopper are shielding a family from fuel rod cannon-shot.

Scene change

Axel in his Zolda armor and Daisy in her red CQB armor back to back both staring at their bear necklaces. Then they turned Axel with his Magna Visor and Daisy with her Assault Rifle pointed at an army of Covenant\SHOCKER forces. Behind Axel and Daisy were Rider Squad Omega and an army of Riders, Spartans, UNSC troops, G-UNITs, Separatist troops, ZecTroopers, RioTroopers, Shadow ZecTroopers, and Blitzkrieg G-UNITs. Both sides charged.

*opening ends*

**Year: November 30, 2525**

**Planet: unknown**

**Location: The Guardians Base**

**3rd POV**

The Doctor was walking down the hallway leading towards the R&D labs in Guardian HQ. She reached a vault door typing in a password, and allowing a rectal scan she was allowed access. Inside were scientist working on upgrades for the riders, and new Kamen rider suits. She passed by many lab doors with labels such as Project: Wizard to Project: Survive until she came to a lab door that leads to the lab working on Project: Putotyra.

The Doctor POV

I looked at the lab door until I heard a computerized voice.

"Password please." Said a robotic voice.

"POWER TO TEARER." I said in response.

The door opened, and I entered to see the head of the project Dr. Kioyoto Maki a former SHOCKER scientist.

"Dr. Maki progress report." I said.

Dr. Maki nodded. "Well we are making excellent progress even with your accelerated time-table, but the rage issue is still present." He said.

I looked at him. "Just make sure the medals are ready for use. We need them." I said.

He looked down. "I know." He said.

I turned around heading towards the door. "If you need me I will be in my office looking over training reports." I said before leaving.

3rd POV

In the training area in the simulator Axel was fighting a huge Fangire shooting his mega cannon backpack from cover. Beside him was Michael\ Raia, and behind him was a squad of 6 ZecTroopers, and 3 RioTroopers.

Axel\Zolda POV

I looked beside me to look at Raia, and the Zectrooprts and RioTroopers behind him taking cover.

Raia laughed. "Well were in quite a pickle." He said cynically.

I peeked over cover only to be met with energy blast to the face. My shields drained by half due to the shield systems diverting more energy to protecting my head.

"Ow." I said while getting up siting behind the wall I was using as cover.

"Hey Zolda I have an idea. I can lead some troops to the rear while you keep it distracted. Then we can perform a pincer attack including our Final Vents." He said.

I gave a thumbs up. "Let's do it." I said.

Raia nodded. "You 4 follow me." He said pointing at 2 ZecTroopers and 2 RioTroopers.

The 4 Troopers saluted. "YES SIR!" they said.

"Alright move!" Raia yelled.

They moved from cover to go around the Fangire. I looked at the rest of the squad left.

"Alright on my mark we open fire to provide a distraction so Raia and the rest of the squad can sneak from behind." I said.

I took a shoot vent card out of my Advent deck and placed it in the card slot on my Magna Visor. "**=Shoot Vent=" **said the device.

The Giga Cannon backpack appears and attached to my back. The troopers took out their grenade launchers ready to fire.

My COMs went off. "Zolda we are in position." I heard Raia said over the COMs.

I nodded. "Troopers FIRE!" I yelled as we jumped out of cover firing my Giga cannons and the troopers fire with their grenade launchers. I saw Raia troopers do the same. Raia was using a grenade launcher as well. We kept firing not giving it a chance weakening the Fangire stain glass armor until it started to crack.

"ZOLDA IT IS TIME FOR A FINALE!" Raia yelled over the COMs.

Me and Raia ordered our troops to standback. I pulled out my final vent card and Raia did the same.

I placed it in my Magna Visor, and Raia placed his in his EvilVisor. "**=FINAL VENT=" **said both our Visors.

My contract beast Magnugiga and Raia contract beast Evil diver appears. Raia jumped on EvilDiver back charging them both up with energy until they both were surrounded in a reddish pink aura. "Alright take this fangire. HIDE VENOM!" he yelled.

He and EvilDiver flew at the Fangire at blinding speeds like a pink comet flying through a night sky ramming the Fangire going straight through, but the Fangire was not finished it still roared ready to attack.

Raia riding on EvilDiver gave me a nod. "NOW ZOLDA BRING ABOUT THE END OF WORLD!" he yelled.

I placed my Magna Visor in the slot on my contract beast back. My suit's targeting systems sync up with Magnugiga's targeting systems. The HUD began to glow and targeting reticules appear over the Fangire's weak points targeting those points.

Magnugiga chest opens up reveling dozens of missiles, he aimed his arm cannons at the Fangire, and the cannons in legs and head popped out aiming at the Fangire.

"HERE WE GO! END OF WORLD!" I yelled as I pulled the trigger.

Magnugiga fired everything it got beam cannons, missiles, and bullets hitting their mark. Every hit caused the huge beast to crack until it shattered into pieces leaving nothing but glass.

"Simulator end." I heard a voice said over the intercom.

"Alright guys good job that will be enough training for today go hit the showers and get something from the mess hall." I said to the Troopers.

They eagerly went to the showers. As they walked out Raia came next to me as we walked towards the locker room for riders. "Hey heard about what happen during the Battle of Chi Ceti?"'

I nodded. "Yeah they worked with Spartans, and faced off against some aliens not in the Covenant database." I said.

Raia nodded. "I heard those creatures are part of a separate organization that The Doctor thought was gone. I wonder what the story between them?" he said.

"Yeah." I said thinking looking at my black bear necklace.

"Thinking about sister." He asked in a worried tone.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. Just wondering if my sister is still alive I mean the Spartans they sent to blow up the ship were 14-15 years old. They practically sent kids on a suicide mission. I just worried for her." I said.

Raia patted me on the back. "Don't worry if Accel and Scissors said those guys are well-trained. She will be fine." He said reassuringly.

I scoffed. "But they shouldn't even be fighting at such a young age to begin with." I said clenching my fist.

"The Spartan 2 project was a mistake an immoral mistake." I said as anger bubble inside of me I was ready to hit the wall as I think about my sister.

Raia placed his hand on my shoulder. "I see you read the files Verde was able to get for you. So you know all the people involved including the scientist who help you with the enhancements surgery." He said in a quietly.

I looked at him. "I know and he feels sorry for what he done. He didn't try to justify it that is why I forgave him. He helped The Doctor give me the power to save my sister, but Halsey, and the heads of ONI made an enemy out of me." I pointed at my helmet. "This will be the last thing they will see as the light from their eyes drain behind a jail cell. This is the face people will see when I expose the Spartan 2 program. This is the face they will see when I exact justice on them not just for my family, but all families hurt by that program. I will expose it all every family who sons or daughters were taken because of that program will know and they will have their justice." I said with conviction as dark thoughts filled my mind.

Raia shook his head like he was worried. "Axel as a friend I must ask you. Is it justice you want or vengeance? I just don't want you becoming the monster you're fighting." he said with worry.

I looked at him and sighed ashamed of my dark thoughts. "Your right, once I save my sister with her testimony and the info Verde acquired including the list names I will acquire we will take those bastards down." I said.

Raia looked at me. "But what if she and any other Spartan don't want to testify or like it that you are trying to expose Halsey? I read psychology books. Ever heard of Stockholm syndrome?" he asked.

"Yeah it is when you spend so much time with a person you would normally hate for so long you began to sympathize with them." For example the victim of a kidnapping develops emotional attachment to the kidnapper." I said as what Raia was saying dawn on me.

"You're saying that the kids in the Spartan project might have developed an attachment to that monster?" I asked surprised that I never consider it before.

Raia nodded his head confirming what I said. "Yes that combined with intensive brainwashing I am sure they received since they were six they will more likely view her as a mother figure of sorts and that their trainer Mendez as a father figure. I doubt many of them will resent her the way your sister did." He said.

I looked down in thought. "Your right, but I have to try. If they consider this program a success they will try again and again. I will not stand by and let them do that. If I fail then I will stop them from kidnapping more kids. I will kill their agents that try to recruit any of their "candidates", but I will save my sister no matter what. I made a promise and I will keep it." I said.

"Axel your family to us Omega squad, and the other riders has your back." Raia assured.

I nodded. "Thank you Michael you guys are true friends. I promise you I will find out what happen to your little brother." I said.

"Thank you Axel. Let's talk about something else otherwise we will be boiling mad by the time we reach the mess." Raia said.

We reached the elevator door leading to the mess hall. I pressed the up button. I heard a ding that alerted us that the elevator has arrived. We entered the elevator and Michael pressed a button.

"So how the Family during your off duty visit?" Raia asked.

I smiled. "They are alright. Mom and Dad keep asking me about my "recuperation and my Government contract job"." I said.

Raia looked at me. "How is your other sister." He asked.

"The Doc really fixed her up. She is walking on her own now, and all of her illnesses were 'miraculously' cured by a mysterious doctor. We talked about what happen that day, and decided to keep it secret until I can reveal everything without jeopardizing our family safety. We also talk about giving her a name of her own." I said.

Raia looked at me with his head cocked. "So you two decided on a name?

"She wanted to be named Diana so I call her Diana in private of course just until we rescue Daisy. She is happier, but I still sense her sadness from being a clone of an original." I said.

The elevator door opened leading to the mess hall. We stepped out and entered the mess hall which was full of helmetless riders and troopers. We took our helmets off.

"Did you counsel her?" Michael asked while we entered the lunch line.

"Of course I told her that she is her own person with a mind of her own mind, and that I don't that care she is a clone she will always be a sister to me and to Daisy. She was happy to hear that. I even told her what I really do." I said as Raia gave me a questioning look.

I waved my hand. "Don't worry she can keep a secret. I even introduced Magnugiga to her." I said.

"**It was pleasant talking to her."** Magnugiga said openly.

"Well look who decided to join the conversation." Raia\ Michael said as we went in line for food.

"You should have seen her reaction when I introduced him to her. It was funny we shared a good laugh." I said I grabbed my tray putting an apple on it.

"So what you do for your off duty break?" I asked.

Raia\Michael grabbed a soda slowly putting on his tray. "The relationship between me and my parents is still strained so I couldn't visit them, but I did visit my other brother's grave." He said sadness clear in his voice.

We continue down the line. I grabbed the Curry chicken and rice of the serving tray. Raia grabbed some beef stew.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." I said regretting asking the question.

Raia\Michael rubbed it off. "Don't worry about it. Come on let's go to our squad usually spot." He said.

We exited the serving line and went to a table in the middle of the mess hall. We saw our squad mates and a couple of friends from different squads sitting at the table. Rider 3rd class Arthur Knight a man of British decent aka Kamen Rider IXA was waving to us to sit down, and recently promoted Rider 1st class Boris Nikolai the boisterous Russian man with a heavy built and heavy Russian accent aka Kamen rider Gai. We sat down across from Sanger\Gaoh a Japanese man with already graying hair and David\Delta a white man with spiky black brown hair with brown eyes. Right beside me was Wade\Ouja an Indian man with short black hair eating a Chimichaga.

"HAAHAA! Look who finally joined us!" Boris\Gai yelled pointing the table laughing.

Arthur\Ixa facepalmed. "Boris please calm down. We are getting stares." Arthur\IXA begged.

I laughed at the antics. Whenever Boris\Gai is around he always lightens up a situation no matter how serious.

"So Axel how was your vacation?" Sanger\Gaoh asked.

I put a fork full of curry chicken in my mouth chewing slowly. "It was enjoyable I just wish she was their also." I said playing with my chicken.

Sanger\Gaoh shook his understanding. "Don't worry you will get her back."

I nodded. Arthur\IXA spoke up. "Yes I heard about your situation. Axel I respect you. I will help you find your sister. As a knight and a rider it is my duty to make sure evil is punished." He said.

Boris clenched his raised fist. "I will help too comrade. Beta squad at your service we owe you for covering us when the simulator went haywire." He said his deep voice resonating.

"Thank you. I got to go need some time to think." I said.

Wade put his hand on my shoulder. "If you ever need to talk were here for ya." He said.

I nodded and got up to go to do some thinking in my room.

I sat down on my desk looking at the Spartan 2 program files which range from enhancement procedures to training lessons, but no full names of the victims or possible candidates for the future. I pulled out my bear necklace and a picture of me and daisy 8 years ago.

I stared at it tears streaming down my face. "I may not have the victims' names, but I do have a list of the main people involved: Vice Admiral Hieronymus "Harold" Michael Stanforth, Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez the head trainer, Elizabeth Halsey, MD, PhD, Head of the Spartan 2 project, and Admiral Margaret Orlenda Parangosky the head of ONI. I will bring you back. Even if I have to go through the darkest depths of Hell I will bring you back. I promise Daisy. I promise, and the ones responsible for the Spartan 2 project will feel justice sting they will either spend time behind bars in and UNSC prison or in the mirror world. They made an enemy out of me and that was their big mistake." I said while turning off my desk computer monitor, and went straight to bed preparing for the intense training tomorrow.

(2 months later)

3rd POV

On the planet Sargasso in Atlantic City Fountain square on a hot summer day with sun high in the sky a six-year-old Daisy and 12-year-old Axel is running around the fountain talking happily to each other.

"You can't catch me!" Daisy yelled happily trying to keep away from her brother.

Axel chased Daisy trying to tag her. Already winded Axel tried to catch Daisy with one final attempt. He was inches from tagging her when she dodged at the last second letting Axel fall flat on his face. He got back up only to see his sister sticking her tongue out teasing.

"Your too slow big brother you need to be faster to catch me." She said laughing.

Axel couldn't help but laugh as well. "Yeah your right." Axel said as he got up on my feet.

"I am too slow." Axel sighed. Then he tagged Daisy when she let her guard. "But I am sneaky." He said smiling in triumph.

Daisy turned red with anger. "You cheated!" she yelled.

Axel wagged his finger "All is fair in love and war my dear sister." He said in a mock British accent.

Daisy rushed Axel and pushed him into the Fountain soaking them both.

Axel got up looking at himself soaking wet. "HEY!" he yelled.

Daisy smiled wagging her finger. "All is fair in love and war my dear brother." She said mimicking Axel's voice.

Axel went from angrily shouting to laughing out loud by the fact his sister turned the tables on him.

Axel and Daisy laughed for a good 5 minutes until the sky suddenly darkened, and the ground cracked, buildings tumbled, and out of the crack came a giant hand. The hand grabbed Daisy.

"BROTHER HELP ME!" Daisy cried as the hand takes her away. Axel ran towards the hand and managed to grab Daisies hand trying to free her from the giant hand grasp.

As he pulled trying free his sister a hand came out of the crack and swatted Axel away. Hitting the fountain floor Axel lifted his head to stare at his sister being taken away. As he watched something pulled itself out of the crack. It was a figure that Axel instantly recognized. A figure that he hates with all his being, a figure he would love nothing more than to put a bullet in her head and allows all the families she hurt do the same. A figure that fills his mind with unbridled rage that can make a raging brute think twice before attacking him. That figure is Dr. Catherine Halsey. She was laughing an evil distorted laugh that sends shivers down Axel's spine her mouth full of demonic sharp teeth. Axel got back up with determination, and hate filled eyes.

"NO, I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HER! NOT AGAIN!" he yelled hate and rage clear in his voice.

He ran towards the nightmarish version of Halsey ready to fight, but before he could even attempt to rescue his sister they both disappeared in a puff of smoke. Axel looked around only to find only darkness. He continued to look until he heard a sob. He turned around and saw a 14-year-old Daisy her head to her knees crying. Axel ran towards Daisy and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Daisy are you alright? Don't your big brother is here. Come on we have to get out of here." Axel said trying to get daisy to move.

"You promised." She said quietly.

Daisy lifted up her head looking at Axel with puffy red eyes. "You promised that you would protect me." She said a little louder.

"I know…." He said quietly and full of guilt, but before he could finish his sentence Daisy yelled interrupting him.

"YOU LIED! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD PROTECT ME! NOW THANKS TO YOU I WAS FORCED TO BECOME A SOLDIER AND EVERYTHING WAS TAKEN AWAY FROM ME! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME TO GET SOME BALL!" she yelled her voice distorted with anger.

Axel went on his knees beginning to cry from sadness and guilt. "Daisy I am so sorry. If I could take it all back I would. I could go back I would left the ball alone and never take my eye off you. I am so sorry. Please forgive for being a terrible brother and failing to keep my promise." Axel said the anguish and guilt clear in his voice.

Daisy continued to look at Axel with hate in her eyes. "I HATE YOU! YOU LIED! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU CAN ROT AWAY FOR ALL I CARE! She yelled her voice full of venom.

Daisy ran away disappearing into the darkness. Axel tried to get up to run after her, but his legs wouldn't move. "DAISY WAIT! COME BACK!" Axel yelled trying to reach for his sister.

Axel just sat there his face on the ground and cried. "Daisy your right I failed you." Axel said with remorse.

Axel heard a cocking sound in front of him. He lifted his head and was face to face with a UNSC magnum being held by the man in the black ODST armor that shot him a few months ago. Axel tried to get up to fight back, but his refused to cooperate. He helplessly stared at the gun until the man pulled the trigger.

**Year: January 30, 2526**

**Planet: unknown**

**Location: The Guardians Base**

Axel POV

I woke up in my room in a cold sweat. "It was just a nightmare, but it was so real." I thought as I looked at the time. It was 3:00 am.

**"****You're alright sir?" Magnugiga asked.**

"Yeah I am fine." I lied.

**"****Alright sir. Good night" he said sounding unconvinced.**

"Three more hours before I have to wake up report to Sanger for duty I wonder why the Doc wants to talk to us. Well we will find out soon enough better get some sleep." I lay back down and looked at the family photos of me and Daisy on her 6th birthday.

"Don't worry Daisy. I will find you and I will keep my promise to you. I will bring you home." I said still remembering the nightmare I just woke up from.

I went back to sleep and thankfully it was a blank sleep.

(3 hours later.)

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I got up, and went to the simple bathroom in my room. I stand in front of the sink mirror and looked the figure. A white face with blond hair and black eyes filled with regret and guilt yet were also filled with resolve and determination.

I brushed my death and shaved the stubble off. I went to my dresser drawer and put on some green fatigues pants and jacket, shirt, and boots. When I finished getting dress I took my Advent deck out of my jacket pocket and posed putting the deck in front of me. My rider belt appeared around my waist. I slide the deck into the slot on my rider belt buckle, and a see through version of the Zolda suit appeared in and out around me until it became solid encasing me in the suit. The HUD booted up reveling the map, radar, reticule, status of my weapon, and environmental composition.

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. "I wonder how my parents would react to this." I said thinking about mom and dad.

**"****Sir about last night, do you want to talk about it?" Magnugiga asked.**

I shook my head. "Not now. We have to report to Sanger." I said trying to avoid talking about the subject.

**"****As you wish sir just remember you have friends that will support you." He said.**

"I know I just not ready to talk last night just opened up some wounds." I said ending the discussion.

I walked out my room door and into the hall. I walked down the hall towards the elevator and saw Wade waiting for me in his Ouja suit, along with another rider I recognized as the SIC for Beta squad Rider 2nd class Albert Cho aka Kamen rider Imperer a merc with an code of honor rare among people of his position and a nonchalant attitude, and a Muay thai artist. He is contracted with mirror monster Gigazelle, Megazelle and Omegazelle which give him a numbers advantage on the field especially when he use his Final Vent: Drive Divider.

They saw me and Wade greeted me first. "Ah there you are Axel we were about leave. Good the elevator running a little slow to day otherwise I would be pretty vexed if you made me late." he said laughing.

Albert tilted his head in a bored expression. "Good morning Axel. Had a good night sleep?" he said clearly bored from waiting for the elevator.

I unconsciously rubbed my head. "Could have been better." I answered.

The elevator doors opened. We went inside the elevator and went up to the office level. We got out the elevator and headed down the hall full of office doors passing by ZecTroopers on guard duty until we reached The Doctors personal office guarded by 4 G-UNITs.

"Good you made it. Just show us your rider cards and we will let you in." the lead G-UNIT said.

We each pulled a card with a picture of us in our rider suit. The lead G-UNIT looked at our cards and nodded. "Alright you're free to go in sir. Sorry about the hold up security protocols know what I mean." He said apologetically.

Wade shrugged it off. "It's alright it is nothing compared to paranoid protocols they have in ONI." He said.

The door opened and we enter the office the rest of Beta and Omega squad were in the room. Beta squad consisted of Rider 1st class Boris Nikolai aka Kamen rider Gai, Rider 2nd class Albert Cho aka Kamen rider Imperer, Rider 3rd class Logan Hilton aka Kamen rider Gills unique in the fact he was genetically engineered and can grow organic armor, Rider 3rd class Ronald Hunter aka Kamen rider Den-O and his contract Imagins the hot head swordsman Momotaros, the lying womanizer spearman Urataros, the herculean axe wielder Kintaros, the immature and reckless marksman Ryutaros, and the princely speedster Sieg, Rider 3rd class Creepy Robert aka Kamen rider Den-O Hijack form and his contract imagin Ghost.

We went into formation with our respective squad. The Doctor looked at each us.

"Good everybody's here. Now the reason I called you here today is because I have an important escort mission for your two squads." She said as she pressed a button on her desk that darken the room and made a hologram of an Elite in the middle of the room.

"This is Levu' Konaree Kaidon of the Konaree keep on one of the Sangehili colonies. A month ago our spy network found out he and most of his keep renounced the Covenant Religion of the great journey,and criticized the prophet's war on humanity and partnership with SHOCKER believing it is a stain on their honor. Unfortunly this came at a cost. His keep is in a state of embargo, under constant threat of being glassed forcing their young males to serve in the covenant army to keep the Prophets from glassing them, exiled etc." she said.

Wade spoke up. "So pretty much it's the whole your opinions are different from the head honcho so your pretty much on death row." Wade said bluntly.

The doctor nodded. "Yes they are in a serve or die situation. Unfortunly again the prophet's patients are wearing thin when he started to stop sending warriors to fight in the war and recalling as many a possible. They are at the point where they could be glassed at any moment. We made contact with Levu and offered his people a safe haven and they are willing to help along with some loyal Unggoy and hunters fight with us to protect humanity as redemption for his species participation in this war. We sent The Shadow and Blitzkrieg 10 hours ago to covertly evacuate the keep consisting of the main keep and multiple client keeps on to Den Liners and destroy the warship. TheBee and 2 SICs and G1, G3x, and G4 are on the warship trying to disable it, but the Covenant caught on and sent troops to the ground." She explained.

I raised my hand. "Yes Zolda?" she said.

"Doctor where will these people live I doubt the UNSC would welcome them with open arms since the Covenant didn't exactly make good first impression." I asked.

The Doctor sighed. "This facility has residential areas, and on the surface there is plenty of land for farming and building residents." She explained.

Imperer spoke up. "But what is our role in this? If we have our elite units on the job." He asked.

"Well Imperer there is a Covenant war ship in orbit that sole job is to glass the keep, and there are troops on the ground as well. Your job is to finish the evacuation as well as protect the evacuees with 3 G-Unit regiments and 1 Legion of troopers from the Covenant forces that already landed while The Shadow and Blitzkrieg take out the war ship." She explained.

She looked at us looking for any raised hands. "Alright remember their civilians including woman and children. So make sure you get them on the Den-Liners the Sangehili are very serious about that. Is that understood?" she asked.

Sanger spoke up. "Don't worry Doc we got this." He said.

Boris cracked knuckles. "We will succeed Doctor. Don't worry." He said his accent making his deep voice more intimidating.

The Doctor nodded. "Good. Now move you leave immediately." She commanded.

We left the office and headed towards the elevator going to the hanger/ train station. We went down to the hanger. In the hanger were troopers and G-UNITs loading 25 Den-Liners with extra cars for the evacuees, and the POWERDRIVER tanks along with APCs to transport civilians to the den-liners.

Sanger and Boris looked at us. "Alright people our job is simple we go in save some people and get out. Got it." Said Sanger.

"And knock some heads." Boris added.

We all cheered. "Alright now get on the Den Liner and get ready to kick some SHOCKER covenant ass!" Boris yelled.

We all went onto the lead Den-Liner. Once were on board the all clear was given and the Den Liner we were on started to move heading towards our destination.

**(Author note: Well here is CH5 next chapter 6 Rescue.)**


	6. Chapter 6 Shocker problem Rider solution

_(A/N: G-UNITs wear the Kamen rider G3 suit._ fs70/PRE/i/2013/303/e/6/s_i_c_kamen_rider_g3_by_ _)_

_Rider belt speak_

Radio speak

(thought)

_**Contract beast/Monster speak**_

Normal speak

*alien language*

_Chapter 6: SHOCKER problem. Rider solution_

Opening song: Kamen rider blade rebirth

*Opening intro*

Axel in his human form is standing on a cliff staring at the ocean with a small bear necklace in his hand. A ghost of Six year old Daisy appears next to him. The ghost disappears being pulled away by a giant hand as Axel try to reach her tears streaming down on his face he falls on his knees in despair. Something glowed in the pocket of his jacket. He put his hand in his jacket pocket and pull out his Advent Deck. He grabbed it with renewed determination and slides it into his Rider belt buckle.

(Scene change)

Axel in his Kamen rider zolda form is standing in an ONI facility surrounded by UNSC marines he pulls out his advent card and slides it in his magna visor and then on the floor a portals opens and Magnugiga pops out. The soldiers pop back in surprise/fear. Zolda points at the group and Meganugiga fires its arm cannon.

(Scene change)

On Reach Kamen rider Raia use his final vent Hide Venom to destroy a wraith tank While Ouja use his advent summoning VenoSnaker to spit acidic venom on a group of SHOCKER combatmen and grunts.

(Scene change)

On Circunius IV a black Den-Liner fly over its skies opening its doors letting Thebee and G4 free fall to the ground along with The shadow and Blitzkrieg. They landed in the middle of a fight between SHOCKER Covenant and UNSC.

(Scene change)

Kamen rider Gai is standing over a brute chieftain in victory. He kicks the brute and walks over to an injured Spartan lying on his back. He bends to one knee and checks for injuries. Then an explosion happens behind Gai. He turns around and sees three brute minors with brute shots for him. He stood in front of the Spartan and pulled a card out of his belt buckle and tossed it into the card slot on his left shoulder armor and slides the cover. A portal opens and a humanoid rhino came out and charged at the brutes.

(Scene change)

Kamen rider Gaoh is in front of a hunter pair ready to fire their fuel rods cannons. Gaoh takes out a small rectangle object and pass it in front of his belt buckle. Arcs of electricity flowed from his belt and to his sword Gaohgasher. The sword sparked with energy. Gaoh then slice sideways towards the hunters the hunters. The hunters were sliced in half and fell over. Gaoh nodded his head and walked off.

(Scene change)

In a covenant camp on Reach a hazy humanoid shape sneaks around the camp to an energy jail cell that has high-ranking marines. Kamen rider Verde DE cloaked with a key card in his hand. He slides the key card in the slot disengaging the cell releasing the confused and perplexes marines.

Scene change

Two identical riders punchhopper and kickhopper are shielding a family from fuel rod cannon shot.

Scene change

Axel in his Zolda armor and Daisy in her red CQB armor back to back both staring at their bear necklaces. Then they turned Axel with his Magna Visor and Daisy with her Assault Rifle pointed at an army of Covenant\SHOCKER forces. Behind Axel and Daisy were Rider Squad Omega and an army of Riders, Spartans, UNSC troops, G-UNITs, Separatist troops, ZecTroopers, RioTroopers, Shadow ZecTroopers, and Blitzkrieg G-UNITs. Both sides charged.

*opening ends*

**Year: January 30, 2526**

**Planet: Sangheili colony Hovian**

**Location: State of Konaree**

3rd POV

On the Planet Hovian lies the Konaree keep capital city and fortress of Levu'Konaree of the State of Konaree a once beautiful city reminiscent of feudal japan, and other architecture styles lie in despair due the constant fighting within the fortress as ZecTroopers, Konaree troops, and G-Units fight against the onslaught of coming Covenant and SHOCKER troops covering and escorting civilians heading towards the Den-Liners for evacuation. ZecTrooper Sargent Phillip Park leading a squad of Shadow ZecTrooper shot a Gaia memory infused grunt killing it instantly covering an escaping family.

"EVERYBODY GET ON THE DEN-LINERS! MOVE!" he yelled towards the civilians.

Phillip saw 5 creatures reminiscent of insects with one clawed hand longer than the other.

Phillip saw this. "CRAP WORMS! COVER THE CIVILIANS MAKE SURE THEY GET TO THE LINERS!" he yelled.

The worms started to shake their skin peeling off.

"SHIT! THEY ARE MOLTING! WE NEED FLASH BANGS!" Phillip yelled.

Two Shadow ZecTroopers followed his command and each one threw a flash bang grenade landing in the middle of the group of worms stopping them from molding.

"Grenades Launcher Now!" Philip yelled.

The Shadow ZecTroopers aimed their grenade launchers at the worms and fired on the worms killing them all leaving only chunks of exoskeleton and meat.

"Good they are dead." Phillip sighed.

Phillip heard a loud sound coming from the sky. He looked up and saw 25 Den-Liners coming out the Sands of Time flying over the keep dropping ZecTroopers, RioTroopers, G-UNITs, Powerdrivers, and APCs on the ground. One of the trains was heading towards a large building in the middle of the city.

"Looks like back up has arrived sir." Said one of the shadow ZecTroopers.

Phillip nodded his head. "Let's hope it is enough." He said.

Axl POV

The Den Liner came to a stop opening its doors. I saw Sangheili woman and children loading the Den Liners that just arrived in an open court yard. ZecTroopers and G-Units were guiding them to the liners and RioTroopers were fixing and reinforcing barricades.

We followed Gaoh towards a command post not too far from where we landed. In front of the entrance was 2 Shadow ZecTroopers. They saluted Gaoh.

"Sir, Levu and the Temporary commander is inside waiting." One of them said.

Gaoh nodded, and we entered the building. Inside were ZecTroopers, G-UNITs, and Levu troops on guard. A Sangheili in custom armor was in front of a hologram table across form a ZecTrooper with the rank of commander. Along with them was Kamen rider Gai and Kamen rider Imperer. The  
Sangheili turned towards us.

"Ah I see our mysterious ally sent more soldiers to my keep. You must Omega squad leader Kamen rider Gaoh." He said nodding his head in greetings.

Gaoh bowed his head. "Greetings Kaidon Levu. How many of your people were you able to evacuate?" he asked

Levu turned towards the hologram table revealing a diagram of the keep.

"We were able to evacuate all the client keeps and 70% of the main keep and the numbers are increasing, but there are still many families in the city." He explained.

"Our Transports are taking as many as possible to the Den-Liners, but we need more soldiers in the city to speed up the process. We are receiving a distress signal from one of the transports carrying civilians to the Evac Zone. We have not received any further updates since then and according to the tracker the troopers covering the transport haven't moved from that spot for over an hour." The ZecTrooper commander explained pointing at different areas of the 3D map.

Gai and Gaoh nodded. Gaoh looked at me. "Zolda you will take a squad of trooper, a squad of G-UNITS, and 1 Powerdriver tank and 2 APCs to the location of the distress signal." He ordered.

Gai looked at Den-O. "Den-O you and your imagins do the same." Gai ordered.

Momotaro crossed his arms. "Tch. This shouldn't be problem as long the turtle bastard doesn't get on my nerves." He said looking at Urataros.

The womanizing turtle Urataros shrugged. "Oh don't be like that Sempai. We all cant be great fighters" He said nonchalant.

Momotaro grabbed Urataros in a head lock punching in the face.

Kintaros a big and tall bear imagin walked over and grabbed the two by the arm as they continue to try to beat each other up.

Ryutaros jumped up and down with excitement doing some dance moves in the process. "OOOO! FUN FIGHT LET ME JOIN!" he yelled with excitement.

Gai and Sieg just face palmed shaking their heads.

I cocked an eyebrow, and turned toward Gai. "Are they always like this?" I asked.

Gai nodded. "Yes unfortunately." He answered.

"**I can attest to that sir. They are an 'Interesting' bunch**.**" **Magnagiga added.

"Great." I thought shaking my head.

I sighed.

"Alright let's go." I said.

I saw Den-O nodded and took out a card with a picture of Momotaros and slide it in his Liner pass. He pressed a red button on his belt then the belt started to play a jingle, and slide the Rider pass in front of the buckle.

"**=SWORD FORM=" **said the terminal buckle.

Momotaros turned into energy and went inside Den-O's body. Red armor appeared around him and attach to different parts of his body. Two red lenses appeared on top of his head and slide down to the front of his face completing the form change.

"**ORE SANJOU!" **Den-O said in Momotaros voice as he point at himself and posed as music plays in the background. (Play Ore sanjou music.)

The aliens looked at him confused. Every rider, trooper, and G-UNIT sweat dropped.

Den-O sword form shrugged it off. **"Alright let's go Zolda." **said Den-O in Momotaro voice.

I shook my head. "This is going to be a long mission." I said as we walked out of the tent.

(2 hours later)

3rd POV

Six Vehicles travel in a straight line down a street with a PowerDriver tank in the front and the back with 4 APCs in the middle of a street littered with Sangheili, grunt, and even Hunter bodies civilian and otherwise passing by the houses and shops ruined by the collateral damage caused by the fighting between opposing forces. Zolda, Den-O and Den-O's contract imagins were in the APCs looking out the armored windows.

Axel POV

As I looked out the window slits I saw things that haunted me. I saw the bodies of Unggoy, Sangheili men, women, and children. Once in a while I even spot an Mgalekgolo pair with white shields to distinguish from the ones with the Covenant.

"So many innocents dead…" I said out loud.

I felt a hand on my shoulder only to see Den-O sword form look at me.

"**Baka focus on the mission. We must save as many civilians as possible." **He said.

I nodded understanding what he was saying. "(He is right I have to focus otherwise more will die.)" I thought.

After an hour of travel the vehicle came to a sudden stop.

"Sir we are at the destination." Said the lead Powerdriver pilot over the intercom.

I nodded and got up and headed towards the door opening it up and got out along with Den-O sword form and his Imagin**. **The troopers and G-UNITs already got out inspecting the wreckage up ahead. When we arrived they saluted us. I looked around and saw dead troopers, civilians, and G-UNITs all around the APCs.

"What happen here?" I asked looking at the bodies of women and children.

My G-UNIT squad leader saluted me. "Sir we just got finish looking at the damage. It looked like the escorts guards got out of the APCs first and were thusly slaughtered. The escorts themselves were killed as well, but not without a fight. Even the children fought. We also found some tracks along with a blood trail indicating some of the survivors may have run away from the same things that attacked this transport." The squad leader said pointing down the alley.

I nodded. "Double check all the bodies check for any survivors we may have missed." I commanded.

I turned towards Den-O sword form. "I will take my squad of G-UNITs down the alley way. I am going leave my squad of troopers behind to guard our convoy." I said.

Den-O huffed. **"Alright. I hope we aren't here too long. I have a bad feeling." **He said putting his sword over his shoulder.

I nodded in agreement and accessed my COMs. "G-UNIT squad assigned to me form up." I said over the COMs.

Nine G-UNITs formed up on me each armed with a GM-01 Scorpion heavy pistol with salamander grenade launcher attachment, and a GS-03 Destroyer sword.

I armed my Magna Visor. "Alright men we believe that some survivors may have run down this alley way. Our job is to follow these tracks and see where they lead." I explained.

All the G-UNITs saluted. "YES SIR!" they yelled.

"LET'S MOVE!" I commanded.

I entered the alley way leading my squad and after the tracks. After an hour the tracks led to some sort of dumpster size container. I motion for my squad to stop.

"Squad leader you and your squad stay here and cover me if something besides non-combatant are in there." I said.

"Yes sir." The G-UNIT squad leader said motioning 4 members of his squad to aim at the container.

With my Magna Visor ready I opened the container. What I saw surprised me there was a dead Sangheilli in some sort of robe reminiscent of a Japanese Kimono, and based on the smaller mandibles, hair like appendages on its head, and slimmer appearance I say it was female(A\N: Using the halo legends version from the duel OVA). She was covered in blue blood leaking out of a stab wound in her stomach. I noticed that she was hugging something. There was movement under oversized arm sleeves. I moved the sleeves and saw two Sangheilli children one was a toddler 4-6 and the other was probably 7-9 years old. I assume one was male and the other female they huddled together with a look of fear in their eyes.

I looked over to my G-UNIT squad leader. "(She must have been their mother.)HEY I NEED A MEDIC! WE HAVE CIVILIANS!" I yelled.

The squad leader nodded. "Dawn assist the rider." He commanded.

"Yes sir." Said a female voice.

A white colored G-UNIT walked towards me.

I looked inside the container the 2 sangheilli children wearing a robe similar to the one the female was wearing still huddled together shivering with fear.

I dematerialized my helmet figuring that a face would comfort them. "Don't worry I won't hurt." I said as I smiled and stick out my hand.

They continued to look at me with fear until the boy took my hand. I pulled him out while the medic pulled the girl out. Dawn bent down to one knee and checked them once over looking for wounds or any sign of fractures or broken bones, but two seem reluctant to let her work.

I materialized my helmet. "So Medic are they alright?" I asked truly worried.

Dawn nodded her head. "Well a difficult examination due to the Sangheili view of doctors. I say physically yes, but as you probably guessed the dead body in that container was their mother, so they are suffering mentally. They will need psychological support." She explained.

I looked at the two kids with pity. "Can they understand us?" I asked.

My Medic nodded. "Yes our helmets can translate our speech into the Sangheilli, and they are old enough to talk." She said while looking at the kids.

I bent down on one knee look towards the orphaned children. "Hello my name is Axel Ymire aka Kamen rider Zolda. What are your names?" I asked.

They both looked at me until the boy spoke up. "My name is Jaor' Paranee, and this is my little sister Han'Paranee." He said with fear keeping his sister behind him protecting her, ready to give his life to protect her.

"(A brother trying to protect his little sister. Reminds me of myself I won't let him fail like I did.) Can you two tell us what happened?" I asked.

Jaor shivered on the verge of crying. "We were riding in that vehicle with the rest of our family from our Keep to the when we were attacked by some creatures, and grunts with skull faces. They stopped our transport the warriors got out and fought, but they were killed quickly forcing us out to fight. Our mother was stabbed in the stomach and was losing blood and honor dying. She carried us to that container and held us tight. The last thing she said… she said…" Jaor voice broke his mandibles quivering.

Tears started to fall on his and his sisters eyes. "She said that she love us and to take good care of my sister." They both started to cry, but the boy tried to hold it in.

I placed my hand on his shoulder he looked at me. "Kid, don't hold it in. Let it out. Let it all out." I said trying to comfort them.

I didn't know why I did what I did next. I took both kids in an embrace hugging them both.

They both looked at me the girl spoke up. "Sir why did you do that?" she asked her tears drying up.

I smiled under my helmet. "Well you two remind me of my sister." I said truthfully.

Before I could say anymore my COMs came to life. " OI Zolda this is Den-O what taking so long? Have you found any survivors?" He asked.

I placed two fingers on my helmet pressing the COMs button. "This Zolda we found 2 survivors. Sangheili children a boy estimated age 7-9 years of age and a girl estimated age of 4-6 years of age." I reported.

"What about their parents?" he asked.

"Dead they are both orphans…." Before I could finish I heard a scream coming from one the G-UNIT squad member.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" I heard as I turned around and saw one the G-UNITs get impaled by a jelly fish creature I recognized all too well thanks to the training simulator.

"SHIT UNKNOWN OPEN FIRE. PROTECT THE CIVILIANS!" I yelled aiming my Magna Visor.

The G-UNIT squad leader motions everybody. "YOU HEARD HIM FIRE!" he yelled.

The entire G-UNIT squad aimed their Scorpions heavy pistol at the unknown. We fired at the jellyfish unknown having little effect as the creature just turned itself into water, and appeared behind an unfortunate G-UNIT and stabbed him in the gut and decapitate the one beside him with his head tentacles. I fired at the unknown causing a good amount of damage before he turned into liquid.

"MEN FORM UP ON ME!" I commanded.

The G-UNITS formed of me standing in front of the children.

"(I have to this quickly.)" I thought.

"Zolda, what the hell is happening?" I heard Den-O said over the COMs.

"We are under attack by a Jelly fish unknown. We are down by 4 men" I said.

A G-UNIT took a hit to the chest his shields protected him. He got back up his left hand on his chest continuing to fire his pistol.

"Stay put I am on the way." He said.

"That won't be necessary I have a plan." I said smiling.

I heard Den-O sighed. "Baka just hurry it up. The rest of the civilians and their escorts in the city managed to make it to the evac zone. Thebee and G4 are setting the charges to destroy the Covenant Battle ship in orbit we don't have long." He said.

I fired my Magna visor at the Unknown slowing him down. I took a shoot vent card out of my deck, and opened up my Magna Visor and slide it in.

"**=SHOOT VENT=" **my Magna Visor said in a mechanical voice. The Giga launcher cannon appeared in front of me.

I grabbed it and aimed it at the unknown. "STAY BACK EVERYBODY!" I yelled as I secured my footing.

Everybody stood back behind me. I fired my launcher a loud bang was heard. The recoil from my Giga launcher sent me beck causing to leave behind two tracks in a straight line. The giant shell hit he unknown with the power of a UNSC Scorpion tank and then some causing an explosion leaving behind nothing, but a crater and unknown body part chunks.

"Was that a little excessive sir?" questioned the G-UNIT squad leader.

I laughed. "Squad leader remember when doubt there is no kill like overkill especially against shocker higher level Kaijins." I said as I dispelled my launcher and looked at the medic protecting the children.

I walked towards the medic and looked at the siblings the brother was trying to calm his crying sister.

"Are they alright?" I asked talking about the kids.

The medic looked at them. "They are doing alright considering the situation, but we need to get out of here ASAP." She said.

I nodded in agreement. "All right grabbed our fallen rider cards, and let's head back to the convoy."

The G-UNITs saluted. I went over to the kids and bent down. "Come on we take you two to safety." I said.

They nodded their heads and followed us towards the convoy. We arrived after an hour of walking. I looked around a saw Den-O directing the rest of the troopers the APCs. I ordered my men to load up on the APCs along with the kids and walked over to Den-O. He saw me.

"Den-O any survivors on your end?" I asked.

Den-O shook his head. **"No. Those two kids behind you are the only ones." **He explained.

I did a double take and turned around to see the two sangheili children from the container down the alley way. "Hey I thought I told you two to get on the transports with my men." I said.

They looked at me like they didn't want to leave. "We don't want to be left alone with them. We want to be with you." Han said.

I tilted my head and bent down to their height which was about a little over my knee. "Why is that?" I asked.

"We felt like you can protect us." Joar answered sincerely.

I was surprised by their answer. To them I was an unknown giant armored green monster, yet they trust me with child-like innocents.

I smiled under my helmet. "So you want to follow me around?" I asked.

They nodded their heads. "Alright you two go to that transport I will be there in a few minutes." I said.

They smiled well the sangheili equivalent a ran to the APC I rode in.

I chuckled. "They are pretty cute despite the leathery skin and split jaws." I said out loud.

I heard Den-O laughed. **"Looks like someone have a soft spot." **he said.

"Yeah I always had a soft spot for children." I said as I head towards our APC.

I climbed inside our transport and saw the imagins playing with the orphans.

I walked over to the group with Den-O behind me. "Well looks like you guys are having fun." I said smiling.

Ryutaros,Urataros, Kintaros and the orphans saw me. "Are you having fun?" I asked the two sangheili children.

They nodded their heads. "We are playing with the these strange creatures. The purple is funny." Han said cheerfully.

I heard Den-O laughed. **"Well glad you guys are having fun, but hurry and take a seat. We are moving out." **he said.

We all sat down in our seats when the convoy started to move. The orphans were sitting next to me asleep. I got up and went to the emergency gear compartment and grabbed an insulated blanket. I covered the two in the blanket. They unconsciously snuggled with the blanket.

I shook my head. "Poor kids. The fact they lost their mother will sink in eventually." I said as I sat down.

Den-O looked at me. **"I wonder what will happen to them?" **he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess whatever family member left will take them in." I said.

"Well I am going to grab some shut-eye hold the fort will you." I said.

Den-O sighed. **"Sure go on ahead and get some sleep. It will be while before we arrive." **he said waving his hand.

I closed my eyes and nodded off to sleep.

(1 hour later)

3rd POV

The Convoy arrived at the Evac Zone and came to a stop in front of a Den-Liner. All personnel were packing up equipment and leading newly arrived civilians to the den-liners.

Axel POV

I felt the convoy stopped. I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw Den-O and the imagins getting up. I looked over and saw the two sangheili children were still sleeping. I shook them gently to wake them up.

"Hey wake up you two. We are here." I said gently.

They both stirred. Han got up first and looked at me with sleepy eyes, while Jaur stretched.

"Where are we?" Han asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We are at the evac zone. Now come on we need to get you on a Den-Liner fast." I answered.

They complied and got out of their chairs. They followed me along with Den-O and his imagins outside.

There were a lot less civilians outside. The only people loading up were Guardian personnel and Konarees's troops, and they were almost done loading up. I saw a G-Unit run toward us.

He saluted me and Den-O. "SIR! Gaoh and Gai want you two to load up on the your Den-Liners immediately." he said.

I nodded. "We have a couple of kids with us. Can you make sure they get a liner?" I asked.

The G-Unit nodded. "Of course sir!" he yelled.

I bend down to the two sangheili children level. "Listen, I need you two to follow him. He will take you to a Den-Liner so you could evacuate." I explained.

"Will we see you again?" asked Jaur.

"Yes we will. I promise." I said rubbing both Han's and Jaur's heads.

I looked at Jaur. "Now Jaur listen I need you to promise me something OK?" I said with a tint of seriousness.

Jaur looked at me with increased concentration.

"I need you to protect your sister no matter what. Promise me you will protect her." I said.

Jaur nodded. "I promise." he said.

I smiled. "Good now follow him to safety." I said.

I got back up and looked at the G-Unit. "I am leaving them in your hands G-Unit. Make sure they get on a Den-Liner pronto." I said seriously.

The G-Unit saluted. "Yes Sir!" he said.

The children reluctantly the G-Unit leaving me and Den-O by ourselves. I walked to my squad's Den-Liner , and entered the Diner car. My squad was inside I sat at a table across from Raia and Gaoh.

"So Gaoh what are we waiting for?" I asked.

Gaoh looked at me. "We are waiting for the signal to go from G1 or Thebee." he explained.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Which is?" I asked.

Suddenly I heard an explosion and I heard the captain's voice over the intercomes.

"The Covenant ship has been destroyed." I heard over the intercom.

I heard Gaoh laugh. "That was the signal." said Gaoh.

3rd POV

Outside dozens of Den-Liners began to move towards the sky pulling car after car full of people, supplies, and vehicles. Dozens of portals leading to the Sands of Time dimension opened up, and every liner entered and disappeared.

(1 hour later.)

**Year: January 30, 2526**

**Planet: Unknowon**

**Location: Guardian base**

3rd POV

In her office The Doctor looks over mission reports the progress integrating the former covenant members into the Guardians, and setting up living areas for the Sangheili, Grunts, engineers and Hunters. Levu'Konaree was with her.

The Doctor POV

I looked at the mission reports, and integration reports on my computer.

"I am sorry Konaree we were only able to save 80% of your state." I said apologetically.

Konaree looked at me. "That is alright Doctor I am thankful we were able to save that many. It would have been much higher if it wasn't for you and your troops, and it is Konar now since we left the Covenant." he said.

I nodded. "And good thing there only minor injuries especially among the young. Your people are giving my medics a hard time." I said.

Konar sighed. "Yes superstitions die hard." he said.

I chuckled. "Ain't that the truth." I agreed.

I opened a file regarding a couple of orphans Axel found, and Right on Que my office door opened and Axel entered my office. He was in his Zolda suit minus the helmet. He had calm bright blue eyes and blond hair.

"Need me Doc." he said informally.

I pressed a button on my keyboard so he could see my screen. "Do you know these two children?" I asked.

Axel blinked. "Yes Doc. The boy's name is Jaur'Paranee and the girl's name is Han'Paranee. They are both brother and sister." he answered.

I nodded. "Yes and as you know they are both orphans, and unfortunately they are the last of their family keep essentially they have no family to take them in." I explained.

"And they have asked to stay with you. I am willing to let you take them in if you wish." Konar followed.

Axel stared at us in surprise. "So you want me to adopt those two sangheili children.? He asked.

I stared at him. "Yes they seem to like you." I explained.

Axel stared at me with a thoughtful look. "OK. I will take them in." he said.

I smiled. "Good, I had some reading material on raising Sangheili delivered to your room, and pack your bags you will be moving to some bigger living space outside this facility. You may go. Your son and daughter will be waiting at room." I said.

He looked bewildered before nodding and leaving out.

I chuckled and looked at Konar. "So why did you recommend him for adopting the kids?" I asked.

Konar smiled. "Because the kids like him, and I sense that having those kids around him would be good for him. I sense an sadness within him, like he lost someone close to him." he explained.

I nodded my head knowing how right he is.

**(A/N: Well here ch 6. I also started a AU of halo rider war based on the original concept which was a Ryuki rider war in the halo universe be sure to read. Thanks for the reviews. Also if anyone can draw me a picture of Axel in his Zolda suit holding the black bear necklace looking at it deep in thought with a ghost of spartan daisy in the background like he is being haunted, and the same for Rider war Ryuki ver. except with the Ouja suit. Thank you. )**


End file.
